Promises Undone
by kaila5707
Summary: After the fight in Peyton's room. Peyton left Tree Hill leaving no traces behind. After almost 9 years she comes back with a little girl and a lot of questions from her former friends.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After the fight in Peyton's room. Peyton left Tree Hill leaving no traces behind. After almost 9 years she comes back with a little girl and a lot of questions from her former friends.

**Disclaimer:**Do not own One Tree Hill characters. BUT I own the story : )

**Prologue**

"_If I don't see you ever again, THAT is fine with me! You're dead to me anyway!" Brooke said as she gathered her things and left Peyton shocked with tears falling from her face._

The memory haunts Peyton everyday. It hurts whenever she remembers it. It hurt because Brooke was willing to end their friendship because of a guy. Just one guy. A guy named Lucas Scott. It hurt that Brooke was not in her life anymore. It hurt too much that she did not want to live anymore.

Yes, it hurt that much! It was as if she was in another dimension where everything and everyone was against her. She started asking the question _Why?_ _Why did these things happen to her? Why do things keep on getting worse?_

She drank everyday and did lines of cocaine, shoot up heroine, etc. She would do some ungodly things just to feed her addiction. She did not have anyone. That was clear to her. She couldn't count on anyone. Not if she needed them. If the person who promised her that she would be there forever, the person who made sure she got out of the house and not brood too much, the person who made things better after her mom died left. How could she believe that someone would actually still be there and catch her fall?

She made a mistake of trusting someone then. She's not going make the same mistake now. She had someone depending on her now. She had someone counting on her now. Mistake is not an option. And she'd be damned if she let this little girl down.

Things slowly changed when she found out she was pregnant. She was shocked, surprised and confused when she first realized that she was. She did not know what to do. She knew she could never have it aborted. It was just plain wrong for her to do so. The only question that lingered in her mind at the moment was whether she would keep the baby or put it up for adoption.

The months before she gave birth was excruciating for her. As soon as she found out about the pregnancy, she kicked off her habits knowing it would not be good for the baby. She would experience withdrawal symptoms which would either end up in her crying all night or thrashing the little place that she had.

When the baby came out, she could not make herself give up the baby. She was too beautiful and too innocent. Although, she knew she couldn't possibly be the best parent right now, she promised herself she'd try and be one.

She slowly pieced herself back together and started living her life straight. She got a job as a cashier in a supermarket which isn't that bad considering she wasn't able to finish high school because of... well... stuff.

**Should I continue posting?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Really? Really? When?

**Chapter 1:**

"What's wrong honey?" Peyton said to her little girl as she noticed that for the past few days, she was not as energetic or bubbly as she normally was.

"Nothing" the little girl said as she shook her head left and right.

"Mandy... What is it?" Peyton probed again as she knew that the little girl was lying.

"Nothing" the little girl said again.

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?" Peyton said urging her little girl to talk as she was worried as to what could have happened to cause this.

Mandy nodded then hugged Peyton tight. Then she said, "I love you mummy..."

"I know... I love you too... That is why you have to tell me what is going on that little pretty head of yours." Peyton said smiling.

"It's nothing important really." Mandy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Still, I want to know. I promised I'll be there for you, right? I just want to know what is going on with you right now." Peyton said. She wanted her and Mandy to have an open relationship. She did not want Mandy to keep things bottled up like she did when she was young. She knew it would not be good for her.

"I just don't want you to be upset again..." Mandy said as she kept her hold to her mom.

Peyton looked at her daughter proudly. She knew she raised a good and a smart kid. She just worries sometimes at how her little girl seems to want to carry everything in her shoulders. A trait she probably got from her.

"Just tell me, what it is and I promise I will not be upset. I'm sorry if I did before. I never meant to. I was probably just tired then." Peyton said.

"I don't like it when you cry" the little girl said simply

Peyton could not help but smile at this, but also wondered when she had cried in front of Mandy. She never let Mandy see her cry.

"Did someone say something hurtful to you at school?" Peyton prodded.

"No" Mandy said while shaking her head.

"Okay... Uhm.. Mandy, you have to tell me. I'm really getting worried about you. You wouldn't want mom worrying now, would you?" Peyton said while her daughter shook her head.

"It's just something I saw at the playground at school" the little girl said looking at her mom.

"What did you see?" Peyton asked trying to hide the panic in her voice. Her mind raced as to what could her little girl has seen. She almost wanted to call the cops, but before she was able to finalize the thought, she heard her daughter say something.

"Its Mark and his grandfather" The little girl said looking down.

"Did they do something to you?" Peyton asked still not getting it.

Mandy just shook her head still not looking at her mom.

As Peyton tied everything her little girl said, she finally got what her little girl was saying.

"You want to see with your grandpa?"Peyton asked.

"No..." the little girl said without conviction.

"Its okay, if you do, you know." Peyton said urging her little girl to tell her what she truly wants.

"I just don't want you to be upset. Remember, the time I asked you where grandpa is? You got really upset." Mandy explained finally looking at her mom.

"I was not upset." Peyton said.

"You cried after we talked. I heard you. I made you cry. I'm sorry." Mandy said sadly with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, hey... I wasn't upset then. And you didn't make me cry. I just... I really miss him that's why I was crying then." Peyton explained to her young daughter.

Mandy's little arm hugged her mom tightly.

"What do you think? Maybe its time you meet him. I'm sure he'll really love you." Peyton said to her daughter as she kissed her forehead finally deciding its time she fixed things with her father.

"Are you sure?' Mandy asked a little apprehensive.

"Of course!" Peyton said.

"Really? Really? When?" Mandy asked too enthusiastically. She really wanted to meet her grandpa, but she loved her mom too much to ask.

"Maybe when vacation comes, that way you wouldn't have any problem at school." Peyton said.

"I can't wait for school to end!" Mandy declared really happy.

Peyton couldn't keep the smile from creeping into her lips. Her daughter is just too cute. It worried her when thinking of how the conversation would go with her father seeing as she has never talked to him for almost 9 years. She cut EVERYONE off once she left Tree Hill. And now, she's coming back. She could only hope that she does not run into someone she knows or who knows her. But seeing that it is Tree Hill THAT is so unlikely to happen.


	3. Dad, Are You Still There?

**Chapter 2: After 2 months**

"Today would be the last day of school!" Mandy said as she ran to the kitchen to give her mom a kiss.

"Yes it is." Peyton said.

"So... When are we seeing grandpa? I cannot wait to see grandpa!" Mandy said in one breath.

"Well, first you have to go to school and then we have to get packing." Peyton answered. She did miss Tree Hill, but she was getting nervous as hell as the school year ends.

"And then we leave? After we pack?" Mandy asked Peyton again snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, we'll leave then we'll go and see your grandpa." Peyton replied.

Mandy jumped in excitement then hugged her mother.

"Now, go get ready or you're gonna be late." Peyton said as she looked at her daughter amused.

"Okay" Mandy said as she ran to her room and changed.

"I'll see you later. Have fun!" Peyton said as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Okay, are you gonna start packing now?" Mandy said excitement taking over her.

"Yes...Yes... So that we could leave soon" Peyton said smiling.

"Yay!" Mandy said as she jumped in her seat.

"You should go to school now, Mandy." Peyton said.

"Oookay.." Mandy said as she gathered her lunch and left.

Peyton did not have that much stuff to pack so she really did not have a hard time doing so. As she finished the last of the bag, she laid on the couch thinking back on the conversation she had with his father.

_Peyton paced around the room holding the phone in her hand. She had not even started to dial the number and yet she was freaking out so badly. She truly did not know what to say to her father. It's been six years. She couldn't just pick up the phone and say 'hey dad! Remember me, your runaway daughter? Well, I just called to ask if you are free this summer because my daughter wants to meet you so badly. Yes, I have a daughter her name is Mandy Penelope Sawyer.' She couldn't possibly just say that. Her father would most likely have a heart attack._

_She continued to pace around and then she suddenly stopped. She remembered the other day, the day when her daughter looked so heartbroken. She wanted to make her feel better but she did not know how as her little girl took it upon herself to take care of her mom. She smiled at the memory. Her daughter is so wise beyond her years and so caring. She sometimes wondered how could she possibly be apart of this wondrous little kid._

_Finally, she dialed the number where she can reach his father. She decided that she had to do it for her daughter. She deserved that much._

"_Hello" Larry greeted._

_Peyton was in freak-out mode again. She did not know what to say. Like what she said before, she couldn't just say everything right there and there. Before, Larry, his father, was able to say something again. She ended the call and fell back to the couch. She took a deep breath and then stared at the phone she held in her hand._

'_You can do this Peyton. Come on! You have to do this for your daughter. She was so worked up about it already. You couldn't back out now. She probably will understand if you say you just can't do it right now, but she will definitely be devastated. Can you actually stand seeing your daughter so heartbroken?' Peyton thought to herself. 'Fine. Fine. I'll do it already. No need for guilt tripping.' She sighed as she finally dialed his father's number again._

"_I should really stop talking to myself. Its crazy and I don't even doing drugs anymore." Peyton said to herself out loud._

_The phone rang twice and then it was picked up._

"_Hello" Peyton said immediately before losing the courage to talk to again._

"_Who is this?" Larry asked, but before Peyton could answer, Larry had figured it out and said "Oh..my God! Peyton?"_

"_Dad" Peyton replied sheepishly._

"_Oh my God! Peyton? Is that you? You're alive! Where have you been? How are you? Why did you leave?" His father asked as soon as he confirmed that it was indeed her long lost daughter._

"_I'm fine dad." Peyton said not answering the first and the last question._

"_I've been so worried. When Brooke called me that you left, I could not believe her. I had to go back to the house to see if it were really true. Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you." His dad said._

"_Dad, I don't think that, that is something we should talk on the phone about." Peyton said._

"_It's been eight years, Peyton. For all I thought, you could have died." His dad said tears falling from his eyes._

"_I'm sorry dad. I just had to leave. I'm all better now though, if that makes anything better." Peyton said hoping that eased._

"_Where are you right now?" His dad asked._

"_I'm in New York." Peyton answered._

"_Can I see you? I just want to see you Peyton." His dad said._

"_That's why I called." Peyton said._

"_Okay, so you want to see me?" His dad asked confirming._

"_Yes, but before I do, I need to tell you something first. And you might want to..." Peyton was interrupted by Mandy's scream._

"_Mommy!" Mandy screamed._

_Peyton immediately rushed to her daughter's room with phone still in her hand forgetting that her father is on the other line._

"_Hey, mommy's here. What's wrong? Having nightmares again?" Peyton asked as she soothingly rubbed her daughter's back._

_Mandy nodded then asked, "Can you just sleep here?"_

"_Of course." Peyton answered smiling but it faded instantly when she remembered that she was talking to the phone with her father. She slapped her forehead because of frustration and stupidity._

"_Mum, are you okay?" Mandy asked worried. She really didn't like it when her mom got upset._

"_Yes. I am. Why don't you just go back to sleep? I'll be right here, okay?" Peyton said as she tucked Mandy in and laid down beside her._

"_You were talking to the phone, weren't you? Sorry I disturbed you." Mandy said looking sad._

"_Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Do you mind if I finish the call here?" Peyton said._

_Mandy shook her head no._

"_Okay." Peyton said as she gave a kiss into Mandy's head._

"_Dad, are you still there? I suppose you heard everything that you needed to know." Peyton said nervously as her daughter suddenly looked up as soon as she heard the word dad._

"_You have a daughter." His dad simply said._

"_I do. Her name is Mandy." Peyton replied._

"_She sounds like a good kid. Are you married?" His dad asked curious._

"_She is. And no I'm not." Peyton said not elaborating much._

"_Where is the father?" His dad pressed._

"_Out of the picture, I really don't want to talk about him." Peyton said hoping he's father would drop it._

_His dad got the hint and not pressed on any further. "Can I talk to her?" His dad asked._

"_Yes, of course." Peyton said immediately._

"_Hey, you want to talk to grandpa?" Peyton said to her daughter._

_Mandy's eyes immediately lit up as soon as Peyton said it._

"_Really?" Mandy asked._

"_Yes, here you go." Peyton said as she handed the phone over to her._

"_Hello" Mandy said into the phone._

"_Hey there kiddo." Peyton's dad greeted._

"_So tell me, what is your name?" Peyton's dad said starting the conversation._

"_Mandy Penelope Sawyer. So you're my grandpa." Mandy said more of a fact than a question._

"_Yes. I am. I hope I could see your pretty face soon." Peyton's dad said already loving his unmet grandchild._

"_Mom said we're gonna come see you in vacation." Mandy blurted out of excitement then looked at her mom as she realized what she did._

_Her mom just smiled and mouthed 'its okay'. Mandy and his grandpa continue to talk as Peyton mused on how lucky she was with her daughter. 'You just worry so damn much for a seven year old' Peyton thought to herself as she looks back on how Mandy would always make sure that she was not upset or anything._

_After a few minutes, Mandy handed the phone back to Peyton and kissed her on the cheek and told her "I love you. Good night!"_

"_Good night to you too sweetie..." Peyton said as she kissed her daughter and went back to talk to her father._

"_So, I guess my daughter said everything huh?" Peyton started._

"_You raised her well. I'm so proud of you Peyton!" Her dad said._

"_So do you have a job on Mandy's vacation?" Peyton asked hoping her dad would say no._

"_If I did, I'd definitely take myself out of it." Her dad answered._

"_I was thinking if maybe we could visit you in Tree Hill. Is the house still there?" Peyton asked._

"_Yeah, of course! I can't wait. I wanted to sell it after you left, but then I couldn't make myself do it because your things there. I just didn't want to throw it all away, but I also didn't want to stay there as it reminds me so much of you and your mom. Then.."_

"_I understand, dad. I'm sorry I left like that." Peyton said asking for apology._

"_It's okay now. I'm just happy you and you're daughter are alive and well. I really can't wait to see the two of you. I bet she is a mini- version of you." Her dad said joking._

"_Yeah well... I can't wait to see you too and Mandy here had been counting the days 'til vacation since I told her about this." Peyton said informing him._

"_Okay, call me if you need anything Peyton. Please. Anything. I mean anything. And I am also counting 'til her vacation ends." His father said the last part with a laugh._

"_Don't worry I will." Peyton replied._

"_Okay, maybe I should let you go now. Call me some time okay?" His dad said._

"_I will, definitely." Peyton answered right away._

"_I love you and good night. Bye." Her dad said._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too! And I did miss you so much!" Peyton said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

"_Okay, take care of yourself good." Her dad said._

"_I will. I promise. And dad?" Peyton asked._

"_What is it?" Her dad asked._

"_Can you not tell anyone we talked? I'm really not ready to face them yet." Peyton answered._

"_I won't tell a soul."_

"_Thanks dad"_

"_No problem"_

**imalexis23:**hey you! you're my first reviewer! thanks! yeah, there will be breyton in the future..i hope.. ;P Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**cayt326: **thanks for the review! hope you like this one too! =P

**RJMoonspell4: **thanks!

**gosal11444: **hmmm...about her age... you'll know in the later chapters... its kinda part of the story..sorta..anyway, you'll know soon enough...thanks for the review... and yeah, i agree i mandy is cute...:) Hope you liked this one too!

**tvloony: **Hey! Thanks for the review! Don't worry I'm continuing...Just a bit busy with college and everything, but I'll definitely finish this story... Hope you loved what I did with this chapter too! :)


	4. Are You Sure?

**AN:** First of all, I would like to say thank you to **LP-TrueLoveAlways1137** for pointing out the mistake on Mandy's name. Mandy isNOT Brooke's daughter. She is Peyton's. There was just a bit of a mix up in my head. LOL! Btw, I already fixed it. She's a Sawyer NOT a Davis. :)

Second, you must be surprised that there is another update coming from me when it took me about 2, maybe 3 weeks, to post another chapter for this story before. What can I say? You gave me 9 reviews in less than 24 hours. I was ecstatic! So I worked on it on my free time...

Third, THANK YOU for everyone who left a review! I really, really appreciate it! Told you, updates will be faster if you reviewed ;P

Btw, I have lots of exams coming up next week so I might not be able to update 'til the weekend. Yeah, they are really being nice like that torturing our heads before Christmas vacation.

And last, I have to warn you this chapter is a bit boring. It's a bit of a blah. But bear with me, it'll get interesting next chapter. Promise!

**Chapter 3:**

"So ready to go?" Peyton asked Mandy as they load the last of their things into the car.

Mandy nodded excitedly.

"Okay then. Get into the car and buckle up. I'm just gonna go and check once more if we missed anything." Peyton said to Mandy.

"Okay, hurry up!" Mandy said obviously excited about the long trip they were going to make to Tree Hill.

After 7 hours of driving, they finally reached the sign that says _**'Welcome to Tree Hill'**_.

Peyton sighed as she passed by the sign. She did miss her father and she did want Mandy to meet her grandfather but she also knew going back to Tree Hill would not be a good idea. The butterflies in her stomach even agree with her.

The ringing of her phone broke her thoughts. She quickly answered it as she did not want her daughter to be woken up.

"Hello" Peyton said having no idea who was the person on the other line as she was in a hurry to answer it.

"Where are you? Are you close?" Her dad asked.

"I'm already here in Tree Hill. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Peyton answered.

"Okay, be careful." His dad said.

"I will, bye" then Peyton hang up.

Peyton sat for a few minutes in her car looking at the place she used to live in. Memories of when she was young slowly flashed through her. Memories that she kept locked in the back of her mind, mostly memories of her and Brooke in that house. Suddenly, she did not know want to go and see her father anymore. She wanted to go back to New York. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Mandy touch her arm.

"Oh, you're awake." Peyton said as she faced her daughter.

"Why are you crying?" Mandy asked concerned. She loved her mother too much. She really hates seeing her sad. For reasons even her mother doesn't know about. Only she knows about it.

She did not even notice the tears that had made its way down her face. She quickly wiped it with the back of her hand while saying, "Oh, don't worry about it. They're happy tears." Peyton lied.

Mandy knew that she was lying. She is very perceptive when it comes to her mom but she did not push it. She just said, "Okay."

"Why don't we get outta here and meet him" Peyton said to her daughter.

Mandy nodded then they got out of the car.

They are now standing in the front door. Peyton knew had the dilemma of whether to knock or use her key, if his father hasn't change the locks yet. Mandy saw her mom's predicament and proceeded to knock.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Peyton looked at her daughter grateful. Mandy just smiled at her mom.

"Peyton" His dad said happy and with tears streaming down his face as he hugged her daughter tightly.

"Dad, I missed you too" Peyton said in the hug.

Peyton pulled out of the hug and introduced her daughter, Mandy.

"So, you're Mandy?" Her dad asked as he kneeled down so that they talk face to face.

"Yep." Mandy said happily.

"You know, you look exactly like Peyton when she was your age." Her dad said.

Mandy smiled at that. She admired her mom so much.

"Why don't we go inside before you catch a cold?" Her dad asked as he ushered them in.

"Mum, I'm thirsty." Mandy said as she sat beside her mom.

"Okay, I'll go get you something to drink." Peyton said as she stood up.

"No, I'll get it. What about you Peyton, want something?" Her dad asked.

"I'm good." Peyton said.

Peyton looked around. Not much has changed in the house, if ever there had been.

Her dad handed the glass of water to Mandy then asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

"I'm good. We ate on the way here. Mandy, are you hungry honey?" Peyton asked her daughter.

Mandy shook her head no.

Her dad looked at her with much admiration. His daughter has definitely grown.

"Dad, are you okay?" Peyton asked as she noticed his father staring at her intently.

"I'm just..." Her father started as he wiped the tears "I'm so happy you're here. And I'm so proud of you and you're daughter. I could already tell you raised someone good."

"Dad... you haven't spent a day with her yet. Just wait 'til you do and I'm sure you'd end up changing your mind." Peyton joked to lighten the mood.

"What? I'm not that bad!" Mandy said not believing her mother is saying that about her.

Her father couldn't help but laugh at what her grand daughter has said.

"Yeah, that's why I got called by your principal because you punched a kid." Peyton said amused at how her daughter is acting.

"He was being mean." Mandy said simply.

"He stood no chance. He was like half your size." Peyton said teasing her daughter.

"He was taller than me." Mandy said in her defense.

"Yeah, he was but he's body was smaller to you." Peyton replied.

"Well, he's got to learn to defend himself sometime." Mandy said crossing her arm.

Peyton just shook her head then asked his father, "Hey, dad. Is the guest room available?"

"Yeah, yeah. I set it up before you came here. I'll go get your bags in the car." Her dad offered.

"No, I'll get it. Mandy had been looking forward to seeing you, why don't you go start to bond or something." Peyton said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, besides I could use the fresh air." Peyton said then got up of the couch.

"Why don't we go for a little tour of the house?" Peyton heard her father asked as she closed the front door.

**tvloony: **hmmm... you'll just have to wait and see if its Lucas' child or not =P

**lukenpeyton4ever:** thanks for reading and hey, here's the update! Enjoy!

**thefrick:** hey thanks! Glad you found the last chapter cute! And thanks for the review! The reunion is near... At least with Naley that is...

**kigal001:** and here is the update! thanks for the review!

**LP-TruLoveAlways1137:** Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! And about that Mandy Penelope Davis thing... I corrected it a few minutes ago... HAHA! Mandy is Peyton's daughter. I was thinking what part of Brooke's name would I put in Mandy's name and turns out I ended up making her, Brooke's daughter ;P Thanks for pointing that out! Really, really appreciate it. Serves me right for not proofreading it...LOL! Hope you enjoy reading this one too!

**cayt326:** Thank you! Glad you found it interesting... And here is the update! Hope you like it!

**gosal11444:** HAHA! Thanks! And please feel free to ask me any more questions if you have... And here is your update!:)

**EChristiana:** You're hooked huh? So that means my writing is good? LOL! Thanks for the review! Btw, your name wouldn't show if I put a dot between the E and the C.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Turns out, I will be updating all my stories today. HAHAHA! And then I'm gonna study... If I still have time, that is. LOL! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You for all those lovely reviews! Keep'em coming!

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 4: Back in Tree Hill**

Peyton took a deep breathe as she got of the front porch and walked to her car. She looked at their backyard, not much has changed.

She leaned back to her car and admired her surroundings. She missed the place. But, a part of her still didn't want to come back. She didn't even want to go in to her room right now. She knew that it'll be painful and hard. She knew all the memories will come back and take her like a flood. She will drown before she could even get out. That's why she asked his father if the guest room was set up. She planned on staying there for awhile. At least until she got everything settled.

She opened the door of her car and reached for a box of cigarette and lighter hidden under her car seat. She never let her daughter see her smoke. She usually only does when she is so tense, like now, or when she is at work taking a break.

_It would be a really long two months._ She thought to herself as she took a long drag of her cigarette.

After a few minutes, she put out the cigarette and took some mints and sprayed some perfume on her. She found it funny sometimes how she sneaks like this when she was old enough to do whatever she wants. Her daughter is so smart, she's pretty sure that she knows she smokes. But, still she felt like she should hide it.

She grabbed their bags and went to join her father and her daughter inside. She found them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Mum, come watch with us!" Mandy said as soon as she heard the door opened.

"What are you guys watching?" Peyton said as she dropped the bags and came closer.

"Sisterhood of Travelling Pants" Mandy declared.

"Oh" was all Peyton could say. She remembered the day when she and Brooke watched it.

Brooke made her buy the freaking video. She never liked chick flicks. But, Brooke did and as a best friend. She was supposed to like it too. So Brooke says.

"_Oh, come on P. Sawyer. That movie is really good and funny." Brooke said pouting._

"_I thought it was my turn to pick a movie." Peyton said raising her eyebrows at Brooke._

"_It is. But... Fine! Nevermind."Brooke said pouting then walked away to get some food for their sleep over._

"_Brooke, where are you going?" Peyton asked Brooke turned around and left her._

"_I'm gonna go get some food." Brooke said not too happy._

_Peyton just shook her head and took the movie, Sisterhood of Travelling Pants, she had no choice. It was either watch a chick flick or get a pissed off Brooke. She'd take the chick flick anytime._

_It amazes her sometimes how the brunette could just make her do things without her even realizing that she's doing it._

"_Are you finished?" Peyton asked as she caught up with Brooke outside the video store._

_Brooke just nodded._

"_Okay, let's go then." Peyton said._

_At the Sawyer's couch in the living room, Peyton made popcorn and got some skittles and M&M's in the bowl._

"_Where'd you put the movie, you picked?" Brooke asked not too happy that she did not get her way at the store before._

"_In the bag near the side table."Peyton replied shaking her head at Brooke's antics._

"_You're not actually pissed at me because you didn't get to pick the movie, are you?" Peyton asked as she sat down in the couch._

_Brooke didn't bother looking at the title of the movie. She just put it into the player and sat back down beside Peyton._

"_No." Brooke answered._

_Peyton just sighed._

_Noticing that Peyton didn't believe her, she said, "You do not really think, I'm THAT shallow, do you? It was just a movie. It's fine." Brooke said smiling at her._

"_Okay." Peyton said._

"_I swear you worry too much. You're gonna end up having those lines on your face if you don't stop worrying about little things." Brooke said as she laid her head on Peyton's shoulder._

_Peyton just smiled at Brooke's comment._

"_So, what movie did you end up buying?" Brooke asked her head still on Peyton's shoulder._

"_Did you not see the title?" Peyton asked._

"_Didn't bother. I'm sure its one where someone gets killed or something." Brooke said shrugging off._

_Peyton just smirked and then shook her head._

"_OH MY GOD! PEYTON!" Brooke screamed as she saw the beginning of the movie._

"_My ear Brooke! My ear! I actually want to hear what they are saying not read the subtitles" Peyton said covering her ears as the brunette who had her head on her shoulders started screaming._

"_Aww, you picked my movie!" Brooke said as she hugged her tight._

"_Well, if I knew, I was gonna end up being deaf even before the movie had started. I would not have gotten this movie." Peyton said to her best friend._

"_I love you, P. Sawyer. Now, I want to watch my movie." Brooke said as she placed her head onto back Peyton's shoulder._

"_I love you too. Just don't scream in my ear again." Peyton replied._

_At the end of the movie, Brooke had tears in her eyes, while Peyton just looked at her amused._

"_You're cold Peyton, you did not even cry." Brooke said as she saw Peyton smirking at her._

"_I'm not. You're just a cry baby." Peyton said defending herself._

"_Whatever. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Brooke said tugging Peyton's arm._

"_Yeah, okay." Peyton said._

Peyton noticed that she had tears falling and quickly wiped it before her daughter or her father notices.

"I'm just gonna go fix our things." Peyton said as she got the bags and walked upstairs.

"Need any help?" Her dad offered.

"No, its fine" Peyton answered.

**Tweetiebird86: **hey! sorry did not get to answer your questions last chapter. But, anyway... The story would mainly focus on Peyton, Brooke and their screwed up relationship, I think, I haven't written the whole story yet. We'll see how it goes. Whatever the case maybe, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and the other Tree Hill gang would be making appearances. :) And about that kid being Lucas', we'll just have to wait and see =P

**ap2682:** hey me too! I can't wait for you guys to know what would Brooke role be in this fic! HAHAHA! I'm kinda tempted to just skip all through this and jump to where Brooke and Peyton meets and all that... :)

**tvloony:** hey thanks! glad you liked it, even though, it was just a filler. =P yeah, there will be flash backs. It's the only way, we could get some answers as to what had happened before Mandy was born.

**lukenpeyton4ever: **haha! me too! thanks for the review!

**thefrick: **hey thanks! I got a B on my taichi. LOL! Anyway, I need to do some serious reading for my socio anthro for tomorrow. HAHA! Don't I just love cramming? :)) I'll try not to drag it for too long because I really want for you guys to know who the father is. But, we have to go and have them all meet first before we could drop a bombshell. Thanks for the review!

**LP-TrueLoveAlways1137:** HAHA! Thanks! Glad you liked! i thought people would find it boring, like I did. Anyway, you don't have to wait that long. Hope you liked this one too!:)

**gosal11444:** Yeah, she really is. I figured there should at least be one person in her life that is good to her :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Update again! Am I awesome or what? LOL! I'll try to give you as much updates as I can this week. I may not be able to access the internet when Christmas break comes...

Enjoy! (and please review, I would really like to know what you guys think on what I've written)

**Chapter 5:**

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" Her dad greeted as he saw Peyton.

"Good. What are you cooking?" Peyton asked.

"You're favorite." Her father answered.

"Wow, I missed those!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Mandy still asleep?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, snoring." Peyton replied smiling.

Her dad could not help but laugh.

"Should I even ask about her father?" Her dad could not help but ask.

Peyton just shook her head no.

Her dad just nodded in understanding.

"Does she know who her father is?" Her dad asked again.

"No, she hasn't really asked about it yet." Peyton answered.

"What're you gonna say when she does? I mean, she's getting older. And she's a pretty smart kid." Her dad said.

"Yeah she is." Peyton said couldn't help but agreeing to her father "I'm probably just gonna make some fictional dad for her, its better for her like. She doesn't need to know everything." Peyton finished.

"That bad?" Her dad couldn't help his curiosity.

"Believe me dad, you wouldn't want to know and I really don't want to talk about it anyway. I've got a great daughter. I'm contented with that." Peyton explained.

"Okay, why don't we just eat?" Her dad said as he placed some plates on the table.

"Oh, I really missed this. I can't believe I've lived for more than 8 years without eating this." Peyton declared.

Her dad couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"How long are you guys planning to stay here?" Her dad asked.

"2 months, Mandy's whole vacation. She really wants to get to know you. She's probably getting tired of seeing my face." Peyton joked.

"That's good." Her dad answered really happy that he would be able to spend some time with his daughter and granddaughter for two months.

"You don't have to go back to work, do you?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm taking some time off." Her dad answered.

Peyton nodded.

"What about your job?" Her dad asked.

"I can work from here. And I'm also taking some time off. My boss is nice. She actually threatened to fire me if I didn't take this time off as soon as she found out I'm going back here."

"Hmm. Guess, you're lucky on that boss." Her dad commented.

"Yeah." Peyton agreed.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Her dad asked.

"No, not really." Peyton shrugged.

"Why don't I take Mandy off of you so you could rest, look a round, or whatever. Besides, I want to get to know your daughter anyway." Her dad offered.

"Yeah, sure. She'd love that." Peyton said.

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" Mandy called out from the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen." Peyton yelled.

Mandy ran as soon as she heard where her mom was.

"Don't run on the stairs, you could fall." Peyton said as soon as her daughter reached the kitchen.

"Sorry..." Mandy said sheepishly.

"Here you go." Peyton's dad said as she set another plate for Mandy.

"Thanks." Mandy said.

"So, dad said you're gonna hang out today. Are you okay with that?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, you're getting boring anyways" Mandy answered with a shrug.

Peyton could not help but smirk at what her daughter had said.

"Whatever, you better be good. Or we're going back to New York right away." Peyton warned

"Yeah, yeah." Mandy said shrugging her mother off.

"Dad, do you need anything here in the house. I think I'm gonna go grocery shopping later." Peyton asked.

"Just milk and eggs, I think." Her dad answered.

"Okay." Peyton said as she got up and placed her plate in the sink.

"Are you gonna be gone long?" Mandy asked.

"Why? Do you need me to do something?" Peyton asked concerned.

"No, just asking." Mandy replied.

"I'm getting you ice cream later, if you do not give dad a hard time." Peyton said.

"Mom, I'm not five!" Mandy exclaimed.

"You sure act like one, sometimes." Peyton answered.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and leave you two alone. Good luck!" Peyton said to her dad.

"Why do you have to make it sound like I'm menace?" Mandy asked still at it with the playful banter with her mom.

"Well, you are one." Peyton answered as she went upstairs.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Peyton's dad asked Mandy.

"Just hang out with you." Mandy said. After a beat, she asked "Can you tell me stories about mom when she was younger?"

"I will. But, we might want to wait 'til she leaves before I do." Peyton's dad said winking at her granddaughter.

"Okay." Mandy said agreeing.

"You really look like her when she was you're age." Peyton's dad commented.

Mandy just nodded, then said "Do you have pictures of mom when she was younger?"

"Yes, I have it on albums somewhere there. Why don't we go look for it after you finish your breakfast?" Peyton's dad said.

"Okay." Mandy replied.

_Tree Hill High still looks the same. _Peyton said to herself as she drove past her previous high school.

Peyton was busy looking at the shelf where the milks are placed, when a certain brunette caught her eye. She look at who the person was then froze. The brunette seemed to notice that someone was staring at her and looked at the direction of the blonde

"Shit!" Peyton said as she immediately turned around hoping that the brunette didn't see her. But to her luck, the brunette did see her.

"Peyton?" the brunette said more to herself than to anyone.

Peyton heard it and closed her eyes. She then immediately pushed cart away from the brunette hoping she would just be left alone.

"Peyton!" the brunette said a little louder this time.

Peyton's phone rang and she immediately stopped to answer it thinking it could be her daughter.

"Hello" Peyton said to the phone.

"Mom, can you get me some lucky charms?" Mandy asked through the phone.

"Sure. I will. Be good, okay?" Peyton replied smiling.

"I will, bye. Love you" Mandy said.

"Love you too. Bye" Peyton said then she hang up forgetting that there was this person she was supposedly hiding from.

"Peyton" the brunette said as she tapped the blonde's shoulder.

Peyton turned immediately cursing herself as she does.

**Did you like it? Hate it? What?**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**tvloony: **hmm...we'll see, if she really is Lucas'... i can't answer that right now, it'll ruin the surprise...HAHAHA! and i'll try to fast forward when the Naley's have met her and Mandy ;P

**LP-TrueLoveAlways1137: **Thanks! Glad you loved it! Hope you like this one too! LOL :)

**gosal11444:** hey, no need to wait anymore. Thanks for the review! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This is a really, really short update. I'm not feeling too well and I'm kinda PMS-ing(overshare?lol). And, I haven't had much sleep because of those red bulls I drank. I just wanted to see if it could actually keep me up. It worked (after 3 bottles, I suppose it would have to work).

Thanks for giving me great reviews!

**Chapter 6:**

"Peyton?" the brunette said again as Peyton turned to face the brunette.

Peyton did not know what to say so she just smiled at the brunette uncomfortably. She just wanted to runaway again. But, she can't. She has Mandy now. She couldn't just go and leave as she pleased.

_Mandy had been looking forward for this. Don't screw it up by being selfish Peyton._

"I cannot believe you're here!" the brunette said as she excitedly hugged the blonde.

_Jeez! Hug me tighter, will you?_

"Peyton, are you okay? You haven't said anything." the brunette asked as she let go of the blonde.

_Peyton, will you talk to her already. You haven't said one word to her. Stop talking to yourself. You're not on drugs anymore!_

"Couldn't be better" Peyton said in her breath.

"Where have you been? We've been worried about you." the brunette said really concerned.

"Hales" was all Peyton could say.

"I know we weren't that close but I did worry when you were just gone all of a sudden." Haley said sadly.

"It's not that. I just... Hmm... My dad and I haven't talked yet so... I just I don't even know if I want to talk about it." Peyton explained.

"Peyton..." Haley said again.

"Who's the heartbreaker?" Peyton said suddenly changing the subject as she noticed a little boy tugging on Haley's coat.

Haley was confused for a moment and then said, "This is Jamie, my son."

"Hello, I'm Peyton." Peyton greeted.

"I'm Jamie. I know you." Jamie stated.

"You do?" Peyton asked confused.

"I saw your pictures with daddy.

"Oh." Was all Peyton could say.

"Nathan still had your pictures from the days you were together." Hayley explained.

"So, you married my jackass of an ex- boyfriend Nathan?" Peyton said not mad, but quite amused and surprised.

"I know hard to imagine right?" Hayley said laughing.

"Yeah." Peyton could not help but agree.

"Maybe we could go and get some coffee or something?" Hayley asked hopefully.

"I.." Peyton started but Hayley urgently cut her off not taking no for an answer.

"Oh, come on Peyt! Don't you want to know how me and Nathan happen? And I really want to talk to you." Hayley said.

"I guess, you're not taking no for an answer then." Peyton said.

"You bet!" Hayley said happy that she got her way.

"You really have changed Hayley." Peyton said amused at her.

"For the better I hope?" Hayley said.

"Yeah…" Peyton said.

**Tweetiebird86:** Wow! Are you always online? 'Cos I swear, you always seem to be the first one reading (at least reviewing) this fic after a few minutes of my posting. Yeah, she's older than 5. Not saying how old exactly it is yet. Ha! You noticed that one bit, about me not mentioning if its a girl or a boy, even how Nathan would call her. You're so observant! :) And I guess you're happy to find out that it is indeed Haley? Why are you not like the others and rooting for it to be Brooke? :)

**lukenpeyton4ever:** Yeah we all are. Just hang for a couple of more chapters. And you'll find out! :)

**tvloony:** You're good! As you have read, it is Haley. The reason why Brooke and Peyton haven't met yet, is I don't know how they'll meet. I have an idea in mind, I'm not sure if I'll use that. Maybe I could come up with something better *shrugs* Okay, I'm sure you're not alone on that part, even I would like to go to all that drama crap. Its easier to write than this filler ones. But, I can't make myself skip, just like that. I really like this story. So, I'm taking it slow. HAHAHA! (I sound like I'm dating this fic, don't I)

**JaSamfan33:** Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**RJMoonspell4:** Thank you! Hope you like this one too!

**thefrick: **Don't we all want it to Brooke? So, we could now, maybe get some answers as to what had happened? :)

**LP-TrueLoveAlways1137:** Thank you! Glad you liked it! And looks like you're not waiting too long again. LOL!

**mcdreamyslover: **uhh... I'm not so sure about Lucas and Brooke being together again. And, nice observation about Mandy's father.

**A Amanda A:** Thank you! And here is you're update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

"So, not much had changed in Tree Hill, still looks quite the same." Peyton commented as they waited for their coffee.

"Yeah." Hayley agreed.

"Haley why don't you just go ahead and ask that question already? We both know your going to ask me that anyway."

"Okay, then why?"

"You have to be more specific than that. Why did I leave or why did I come back?"

"Both actually. Although if you would only answer one I prefer why'd you leave, 'cos right now, I'm just glad that you're back."

"Things happened." Peyton shrugged.

"Between you and Brooke" Hayley finished.

"Yeah and I had to get away." Peyton sighed.

"She was crying every night when she found out that you really have left. She missed you Peyton. I'm sure she still does."

"I'm not going back there anymore. I did not even think I could go back to Tree Hill period. But I had some business to take care of."

"You're dad?"

"Yeah, I don't think its fair for him that I just cut him off. I came back to talk to him and settle some things."

"How long will you be here then?"

"Probably all summer" Peyton shrugged still not mentioning Mandy.

"Okay so are you going to stay at you're father's? 'Cos we'd love to have you live with us." Hayley offered.

"That's sweet Hales. But I really think I should spend more time bonding with my father. At least before he sails again to God knows where."

"I missed you Peyton. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then."

"Hey, none of it was your fault. Not even by remote chance. And I did miss you too. Hell, I even missed Tree Hill, even my jackass of an ex- boyfriend Nathan."

"Then, why don't you come and have dinner with us? You'll get to see Nathan." Hayley said her voice raising a bit higher because of excitement.

"Hayley, did you really think saying that I could see Nathan would actually make me want to go and have dinner with you?" Peyton said teasing Hayley.

Hayley just chuckled and inside she thought Peyton has not changed through the years. Her sarcastic side is still there and is showing its ugly butt.

"Maybe tomorrow night. Dad already said he's cooking dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay. I'll hold you to that Peyton."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go before the ice cream melts."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

**ooXoXoo**

"Peyton?" Nathan said still in shock, although, he already knew that the blonde was coming over for dinner.

"Nathan, you look like you've seen a ghost." Peyton said amuse as she saw the look on Nathan's face.

Nathan enveloped her into a tight hug as soon as he snapped out of his daze.

"Can't breathe..." Peyton said as Nathan hugged her tight.

Nathan let go and looked at Peyton again really happy that she is alive and is there standing inside his apartment. He had always feared the worst when Peyton left.

"Are you going to feed me yet or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Peyton said sarcastically.

Hayley came over as soon as she heard those lovely sarcastic remarks of Peyton.

"Come on" Hayley said moving her husband to the side of the door so that Peyton can go in.

"Thanks. At least someone in here wants to actually feed me." Peyton said as she walked into the apartment.

"Peyton, I'm glad you're back. I'm glad you're here." Nathan said as he sat in front of Peyton in the dinner table.

"Me too." Peyton answered.

"So, are you staying for good?" Nathan asked.

"Uhm.. no... I kinda have a job in New York and even if I didn't I can't just move because I want to." Peyton said vaguely.

Nathan just nodded and never asked anymore figuring he could ask her about that some other time.

"So I'm guessing Hayley is the one who did the cooking tonight"

"What makes you so sure that Hayley did?" Nathan said.

"Oh, I just know."

"Right, are you some kind of Yoda know."

"Eeww, Nathan. That guy is old with big pointy ears. And you don't know how to cook."

"Right what makes you so sure?"

"Because, you, Nathan Scott IS a slob. And look at the kitchen. It's so freaking clean. There's no way you even touched anything in there.

Hayley just chuckled amused by the exchange.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Whatever" Nathan said rolling his eyes at Peyton, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Aww, Nathan Scott is so whipped by Tutor girl" Peyton teased unconsciously using nickname Brooke made.

Nathan just shook his head.

"So, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. Hayley was the one who picked the movie."

"Please don't tell me its some old sappy chick flick"

"I'm offended." Hayley said with mock hurt.

It was almost one in the morning when Peyton's phone started ringing. They were on their second movie and so far laughing their ass off. She enjoyed and missed it at the same time. She never did this that much in New York. She pretty much closed herself off to anyone, except for the few people she had gotten close to because of Mandy.

"Hello" Peyton answered without looking at who the caller was she was caught up in the movie.

"Peyton, Mandy wants to hear your voice. She just woke up and started crying." Larry said a bit frantic. He did not know how to calm his grand daughter down.

When Peyton heard what her father had said, she immediately tensed and both Nathan and Hayley looked at her worried at their friend. Hayley pressed the mute button in the remote and turned to look at Peyton.

"Okay, can you please put her on the phone?" Peyton said forgetting the fact that she hasn't actually mentioned that she had a daughter to the couple she was watching movies with. She was only worried about her daughter and wants to make sure that she is okay.

"Mommy..." Mandy said as she talked to the phone. Her voice is really sad and pained. It broke Peyton's heart to hear that voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Peyton asked worried.

"I thought you left me." Mandy said her voice pain- laced.

"Why? I would not do that. It was just a dream. It's not real. And I'm about to go back and see you anyway so don't worry." Peyton said getting ready to leave.

"Okay. I'm sorry" Mandy said feeling bad for disturbing whatever it is that her mom was doing.

"Mandy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should have called to say good night. I just got caught up in here. I'm about to leave here anyways. So, just wait for me, I'll tuck you in. Okay?"

"Okay, love you mommy." Mandy said.

"Love you too, honey. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Hayley and Nathan just stared at Peyton in awe. They were amazed at how calm and collected she sound on the phone even though she looked like she was about to break just a few minutes ago. And the love she showed towards the person on the other line was indescribable. They both wonder as who might the girl, Mandy, be. Both were thinking the same thing, but didn't want to jump into any conclusion and end up pushing the blond in front of them away. So they both just waited as to what the blonde would say to them

"Is everything okay?" Hayley asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just have to go. That was my daughter. She needs me." Peyton said answering the unheard question of the two.

"Okay" Hayley said although she wanted to ask a question, well more like questions.

"Look, I know. You have a lot of questions now that you know I have a daughter and I guess I'm gonna have to answer them sooner or later so maybe we'll just talk about that next dinner." Peyton said knowing that, now would probably the best time to let them know seeing as they already know who Mandy is.

"Peyton you don't have to talk about her if you don't." Hayley said not wanting to scare off the blonde, even though she really wanted to know all about her daughter.

"Hey, its fine. Plus, we're friends, right? And she's gonna wanna meet you soon so, its okay." Peyton said.

"Okay, drive safely then."

"I will. Thanks for the movie and dinner." Peyton said as she hugged both Nathan and Hayley goodbye.

**ooXoXoo**

"So, how was she?" Haley asked as Peyton walked in through their door.

"She's fine. Just needed to be tucked in." Peyton answered.

"When can we meet her?" Nathan asked.

"Jeez, Nathan you talk like she's some sort of a celebrity" Peyton said.

"Well, I just want to see what she's like..." Nathan explained not knowing if the blonde was starting to get upset by him asking so much about her daughter.

Peyton just chuckled then said, "She wants to meet you guys too, she's kinda excited since I told her you have a kid too."

"Okay so bring her by then." Haley said.

"I will tomorrow. She's still hanging out with dad today. They're bonding I think." Peyton shared.

"How old is she?" Nathan asked.

Peyton tensed for a moment but recovered quickly. She hoped that neither Haley nor Nathan noticed.

"She's almost 8 years old, but pretty smart for her age, annoying too." Peyton said the last part joking.

"Ahh." Haley said as if in deep thought. _She's almost 8? So, she got pregnant almost after she left Tree Hill?_

"Are you married?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Can we ask about her dad?" Nathan asked and was elbowed by Hayley. "Ow! Did you really have to do that?" Nathan asked while rubbing his side.

Haley just gave her a warning look then turn to Peyton. "Don't mind him. I'm just glad we're about to meet your daughter."

Peyton shook her head amused at how whipped Nathan is.

"It's okay. He's not a part of her life. And that's all I can really say for now."

"Okay." Nathan said but did not push on further.

"So, are we going to eat or what?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Chinese. I hope that's okay with you. Jaime had me busy this afternoon I did not have time to cook."

"That's okay. I just kinda like hanging out with you guys." Peyton said honestly.

**xxxx**

"Mandy, this is Nathan and Haley, my friends from high school and that is their son Jamie." Peyton said introducing Mandy to the Naley family.

"Hi!" Mandy said waving her hands at them but still keeping close to her mom.

"Wow, she is like a mini you!" Haley exclaimed which made Mandy's smile really big. She liked it when people say she looks a lot like her mother.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who had notice that." Peyton replied.

"So, how about you and Jamie do some kid stuff?" Nathan offered.

Mandy looked at her mom, asking silently, if that was okay.

"Go ahead." Peyton said smiling at her kid.

"Thanks mom!" Mandy said hugging her mom and then walking over to Jamie who was playing some video games.

"And be nice Mandy!" Peyton warned.

"I am nice!" Mandy retorted which made Peyton roll her eyes and shake her head at her daughter.

"She's cute." Haley commented.

"Yeah, don't let her hear you. Her head and ego is big enough as it is." Peyton said.

"Why do I have a feeling that Mandy is kind of a handful in school?" Haley said.

"Because she is, at times, she's already punched a kid which led me to the principal's office; but overall she's alright." Peyton said.

"Sounds like her mother." Nathan teased.

"Shut up Nathan!" Peyton said.

"What? I'm not the one who punched Jim Collins when we were in kindergarten."

"Would you shut it already?" Peyton said not really mad.

"Whatever. He lost his 2 front teeth that day. I didn't know girls were PMS-ing that early."

Peyton just rolled her eyes at him. She really missed this.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Just 6 more to go and I'll have 50!HAHA!**

**lalez:** None taken. : ) What are you confused about? I'll try to answer them without spoiling the story. LOL! Peyton left 8 years ago. HAHA! You're right, Brooke isn't the type to go to a grocery story... =P

**lukenpeyton4ever:** Haha! Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**tvloony:** Hmm... I haven't really thought about Jamie's age. I suppose, he would be younger than Mandy by a couple of years.

**naleyaddict07:** HAHA! Thanks I'm glad you liked it! : )

**RJMoonspell4:** I'll see what I can do, about that LP thing, but they might not end up being together though.

**thefrick:** Yes! It was a disaster! I was ticked off by almost everything. And then, there was this guy who I don't know where his common sense went. Kept asking stupid questions. Like seriously? Its really annoying I just wanted him to shut up, but I did not want to come off as mean, since I think, I was the only one who was annoyed by him when I looked at the others. I just kept on sighing and rolling my eyes 'til he shut the hell up. Btw, thanks for the review! : )

**Tweetiebird86:** Hey me too! But I'm trying to fix that because I tend to fall asleep in class. I was used to doing that in high school since I always sit on the back and hide behind my classmate. They don't really care much as long as I can answer their questions, but now that I'm in uni, it's harder. : ) You got all that by just reading last chapter? Analyzing every little bit of info, are we? HAHA! You're really good! I love your reviews. They are quite entertaining, I must say. Please keep'em coming (if you're not too busy). I cannot wait to read what you have to say about what I've written.

**LP-TrueLoveAlways1137:** Same here, I can't wait for all them to all meet and let the drama begin. HAHA! Thanks for the review!

**gosal11444:**Thank you for the reviews! The Naley couple might just play a significant role in unravelling what the hell happened in those eight years Peyton was gone.

**mcdreamyslover:** thank you for the review and here's the update! : )


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **_Oh damn! I was actually able to write something that makes sense and is connected to this story. I was just drabbling and I came up with this. I don't know if I still have the readers I had from before 'cos it's been so long since the last I posted something for this chapter. If you want for this story to keep going on One Tree Hill then say so drop me a review saying so. I was planning to pull this story out and make it Spashley, but I don't know, that would only be if you don't want this story anymore 'cos this is still an oth original. I don't wanna be pulling the story out without warning. I don't think it'd be fair to any of those who still wants to continue to read this story. So yeah, let me know the plans, okay? Cool :D_

_And just for the record, this is a Breyton story but whether or not they'll end up together living happily ever after with Mandy is still up in the air._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favorite-ing! : )_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9**

Peyton is seating in front of her mother's tomb. She was just walking around Tree Hill and next thing she knew, she was in Tree Hill Memorial Park. She gave out a sad smile upon seeing her mother's tomb clean and with flowers that looked like it was placed there no more than 2 days ago. _Who could have placed the flowers? Dad?_

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing here, mom. I mean, I do, I want Mandy to meet dad. I know she needs and wants it. But I don't know why I'm here? It feels like I'm looking for something, but I just don't know what it is. I just wish…" Peyton said but she never finished the sentence. She just shook her head with a sad smile and a tear falling through her right cheek.

Peyton stayed an hour or so more before she left to go back to her father's house. She told her mom all about that happened. Well, some of the things that happened while she was away, since the others are still hard to talk about. She's trying to forget all about them. And in her world, once it's talked about. It's out in the open. It'll be much harder to forget, if ever, because you already have something to look back on. You already talked about it and therefore it exists. Once you confirm that it does exist, how can you deny its existence? So it's better to just be silent about it all, because it does work. It sometimes work, there are nights when she isn't crying anymore. There are times when she does not think of what-ifs. There are times when she truly had forgotten the nightmare that happened. There are times when she could say she was happy. And it was all because she forgot, even if it was just for those few times.

"Peyton?" Haley said as she approached a slightly dazed looking Peyton. She had been watching Peyton ever since she saw the blonde walk past her twice looking lost, literally and figuratively, without even acknowledging her. She was with Jamie and Mandy in the park, the two kids having fun on the monkey bars and slides.

"Huh?" Peyton said looking at Haley confused. _I'm back in the park with Mandy and Jamie a few feet away. It's a wonder I didn't get ran over by a speeding car or truck. I have to stop this zoning out thing._

"Are you okay?" Haley asked with a concerned expression.

_Such a loaded question._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just missed Tree Hill I guess." Peyton said looking at the ground while shrugging.

"Okay, if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears, okay?" Haley said not believing that Peyton is okay. She has a feeling that whatever is troubling the blonde has something to do with her leaving Tree Hill before, directly or indirectly.

"Yeah, thanks" Peyton said giving Haley a small smile.

"Mom!" Mandy said when she noticed that Peyton was back. She was kinda worried at first when she didn't see Peyton anywhere, but Haley quickly reassured her that Peyton was just walking around the block and will be back soon.

"Having fun?" Peyton said as she kneeled so she was eye level with Mandy.

"Yeah, where'd you go?" Mandy asked with a frown. She always has this fear that Peyton would just leave her someday.

"Just around the block." Peyton said while glancing at Haley.

"She was asking for you while you were walking around." Haley filled in.

"You were gone long." Mandy said almost with tears.

"Hey, don't. No tears. I didn't leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just walking around and I did not notice the time. Forgive me?"

Mandy just wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck tight.

Haley's heart swelled at the sweetness of the image but she's also a bit sad seeing Mandy so vulnerable like that.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Peyton said as she carried Mandy who is still wrapped around Peyton's neck.

"Can Jamie and Aunt Haley come?"

"Of course, they can"

"I'll go get Jamie." Haley said as she called for Jamie to get his things.

**ooXooXoo**

"Peyton, can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked one."

"Another one?"

"You just asked again." Peyton said with a smirk.

"Ooookay, I'm glad you're sarcastic side is still there."

"I'm glad too."

"Ha-ha funny." Haley deadpanned.

"Oh really? Well then thank you. I wasn't even trying." Peyton said with a grin.

Haley just shook her head at Peyton's antics. It was like they were back in high school.

"It's about the park right? with Mandy? Go ahead."

"I don't really know what to ask. I have a lot of questions, but I know those questions are not for now. Maybe you'd tell us what happened when you are ready. I guess I'm just worried about you. You just seem…lost. I don't know. I just… I want to help you."

Peyton sighed. She was internally debating what to say or whether to say something. She was hoping to not have this kind of conversation. She was hoping that maybe her luck would come through and she would not have to talk about anything.

"Haley, that's not a question." Peyton said which made Haley smile while shaking her head at the cleverness of how Peyton was stirring the conversation in a different direction.

"Just tell me when you're ready?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded then sighed. _This is as good as any other time. It's not like I could ever escape these kind of questions._

"I never thought I would ever be back here in Tree Hill. When I left, I had no intentions of coming back. I was really planning on leaving it all behind. New York was my new start. It was my new life, but then Mandy came along. I knew that sooner or later she'd wanna know about who her family is. I mean yeah, we have a family there, but blood is still different. I know she'd wanna meet dad sooner or later. I wasn't gonna keep her away from that, but being back here was just too much. It's almost tearing me apart. The memories, the could have beens, the what-ifs, the maybes. It's all too much. And then I think of what I left behind, and that just adds to these confusing feelings more."

Haley just looked on at Peyton with tears in her eyes. She tried to say something. She opened her mouth but the words just won't come out.

"I feel like I could live here. I feel like I could raise Mandy here. It feels like _home_, but this isn't my home. My home, our home, is back in New York. I want you, Nathan and Jamie in Mandy's life. I've never seen her this happy before, but I just don't know."

"Peyton, if it was up to me, I would want you to stay here. Move back here, but I know you have a life out there now. So I cannot ask nor tell you to do that. But, just do what makes you happy. Do what's best for you and Mandy. And whatever you do, just keep in touch, okay? We would still want to be in your lives after this summer is over."

"Don't worry, I'll call every week. We'll even try to come every summer. I don't think Mandy would want to be anywhere else but here during summers. She's really having fun with Jamie."

"Good. You should never forget. And hey, you can call me every night."

Peyton just chuckled.

"Why does it feel like we're already saying goodbye?" Peyton asked rhetorically.

"Probably 'cos we started talking about going or not going and moving or not moving."

"Hmm yeah…"

"The summer has barely started."

"Yeah, we have more than a month here."

"It'll be a fun summer, Peyt!" Hayley said with a large smile which made Peyton smile.

* * *

**lola1991:** Brooke will be coming in soon, like really soon. What happened to Peyton when she was gone will be revealed little by little either by conversation or through flashbacks. Thank you for reading! I hope you're still reading this :D

**jrs328:** Yeah Mandy's father, we'll be revealed after Brooke comes into the picture. I don't wanna answer some of the questions 'cos it might reveal who the father is. So yeah, let's just wait for it, that good? Is this soon enough? No? Yeah I do think it's not soon enough either, it's almost a year later since I last updated.

**FelieR:** Thank you very much! Really that made me smile. I'm glad you're liking it. Ahh, you have a guess on who? Who? Wait. No, nevermind. No comment haha :D Not saying anything about the father.

**Lucy:** Ahh I'm not too sure about Peyton and Lucas, but thank you for reading the story : )

**Darkyse:** Oh thank you! : ) Yeah I was hoping that this would be different from the others. I'm glad you think so. I'm not too sure about how long this will be, all I can say is that the story is barely beginning. See you next chapter : )

**Rare Sunny Days:** Amazing huh? Just really sucky on updating. Thanks for still reading this story : )

**ericsookie4eva:** Hahaha me too, I can't wait to write the part where they meet. I think that would be one of the highlights of the story haha : ) Hope you're still reading this :D

**tvloony:** Why Peyton left? It basically has something to do with Brooke and Lucas. You do the math haha : ) Was this update soon enough? hahaha See you next chapter : )

**BrownEyedCynic:** Ahh my longest reviewer and my funniest one too. And there s/he goes again analyzing my story. It's not Shakespeare or Neruda or Hemmingway, you know? No need to analyze it hahaha : ) Yes she is 7 and you should lay off the sweet stuff that's making you that hyper. Heey, I did say her full name. Mandy Davis Sawyer. You just missed it because you were obsessing about Mandy's father haha. I don't think you'd have something to analyze in this chapter, but then knowing you, you'd probably be analyzing the stuff Peyton was talking about. Share your analyzations with me. It always makes my day. Hope to see you next chapter : D

**gosal11444:** oh yeah I'm sorry about that. Something's wrong with MS word, but I'll fix it. I promise. There won't be problem with the scene changes on this chapter, I made sure of it. Hope you are still reading this : )

**musicjunkie12:** Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! : )

**RJMoonspell4:** Thank you! : )

**lukenpeyton4ever:** You like Paley and Pathan friendship? You'd be glad to know there'd be a lot more of Pathan. Not sure about Paley yet. Is there a Brucas in here? Maybe? Maybe not? hahahaha : )

**lalez:** ahh yeah sorry about the scene changes, I really thought it was okay. It was okay here when I was reading it but I guess it got messed up when I was uploading it. I just suck so much, don't I? 'Cos last time I posted was the holidays. And it's the holidays again haha. Real drama is about to start really soon. We just need Brooke Davis in the mix and we're ready to go : ) See you next chapter? : D


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**_**: **__I was studying when I decided to take a break instead of going to facebook, I decided to go read the reviews on this story again and the reviews just made me want to write this. _

_Yes I decided not to pull out this story since my thing for it came back. I don't know how but I'm into Breyton again. _

_Let me know what you think! Really I'll update within a month if I get lots of love from this story haha. Sooo, what are you guys waiting for? Reaaaaaaad then send me some feedbacks ;P_

_Oh and thank you for all the messages and for adding this to your subscription and favorite list :D_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9:**

Brooke had just got off the plane and is on her way to the baggage claim. She didn't call Haley or Nathan to pick her up because she wanted to surprise them, especially Jamie. She has really grown fond of Jamie ever since he was born. If anything, it made her sort of happy again. The boy just brings smile to her face with his cuteness. After Peyton had left, it had been a nightmare for her. That's why she decided to move away and just visit from time to time to catch up with the family she left in Tree Hill.

She's a pretty good designer now. She pretty much achieved every little dream she had when she was in high school and more. Only one thing is missing and it still pains her to think about how things had ended between them. She tried looking for her. She even hired a couple of Private Investigators. She went as far as to give them reward if they found her. She had everything but it seems like a part of her was still missing.

"Tutor mom?!" Brooke said as she opened the door to the Scott's home. She had been given a key a long time ago so she can let herself in whenever no one is home.

"Jamie?" Brooke said as she went to the little guy's room.

"Oh well, looks like they're out." Brooke said as she rounded up the house and saw no sign of no one.

"They could at least have a pet in here. At least then, I wouldn't be reduced to talking to myself. I would totally get Jamie a dog on his birthday." Brooke said as she dropped down on the sofa.

**ooXoXoo**

"We should tell Peyton about it." Haley said unconvincingly. She tries to make Nathan agree that it isn't a bad idea, even though she, herself, isn't too keen about telling Peyton about the other girl.

"Why should we tell her about that? It wouldn't help anything." Nathan said looking at his wife like she lost her mind.

"But what if she would like to know?" Haley persisted.

"If she did, she would have asked where the hell Brooke is. She hasn't."

"But Nathan, what if Brooke suddenly shows up? I don't think Peyton would like that."

"But Brooke is busy this summer. She said so herself, she wouldn't be able to come visit. That's why we have Peyton." Nathan finished with a grin.

"That's funny Nathan. Really funny." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"What? Come on think about it. Brooke is always visiting us during summer, this is the only time she wasn't able to. That's why Peyton came to the rescue, aiding her best friend." Nathan said really convinced by his explanation.

"You're crazy Nathan, if Peyton hears you talking like that" Haley wasn't able to finish her thoughts since Peyton cut into their conversation.

"Talking about what?" Peyton asked as she stood in between the couple.

"Nothing?" Haley said biting her lip.

Peyton just raised her eyebrow at the couple.

"Never mind, if you're debating whether or not to tell me, it's something I don't wanna know. So forget it, I'm not gonna ask." Peyton said shrugging her shoulders. _It's true, it's better to not know these kinds of stuff. Ignorance is bliss. 'Til that ignorance catches up with you and you somehow find out about whatever that is. Then it's not so blissful now, is it? I should really stop thinking about these kinds of things._

"Okay" Haley said unsure.

"So anyway, Mandy was asking if we could have dinner at your house. She and Jamie don't want to part yet."

"Yeah of course, you two are welcome anytime. Besides, I was just about to ask you if you two could join us for dinner."

"Okay then, that's all set. So Mandy will go with you guys, right?"

"Yeah we'll take her with us." Nathan answered.

"Okay I'll see you guys later. I'm just gonna go say bye to Mandy." Peyton said as she gave a hug to both Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah see you."

"You think she knows?" Nathan asked when Peyton was far enough that she couldn't hear him.

"I don't know." Haley said after a few seconds while looking at how Peyton and Mandy interact.

**ooXoXoo**

"So?" Mandy asked hopefully while looking at her mom almost pouting when she saw her mom coming her way.

Peyton just chuckled.

"No need to bring out the big guns, sweetie, yeah we'll go have dinner with them. I have to take care of something at the house. So you'll go with them, I'll see you later."

"You won't be long?" Mandy asked. She'd rather be with her mom than play with Jamie, if she will be away from her mom a long time.

"No, I won't be long. It's not like you won't be busy wrecking Jamie's house." Peyton said while patting her daughter's hair.

"Hey, I've been good!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Yes you have. So you're gonna be okay?" Peyton asked before she left. You could call Mandy independent and more mature than any child her age, but when it comes to her mom, she's a bit clingy. She has always been afraid of her mom leaving her. Peyton has tried to reassure her that it won't happen but Mandy just keeps on ignoring it.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay, I love you and I'll see you later." Peyton said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Love you too mom"

**ooXoXoo**

"So, who are your crushes at school?" Mandy asked while Haley was fastening her seatbelt.

"No one really, you?" Jamie said shrugging.

"You don't have a crush on me, do you?" Mandy asked in a menacingly threatening voice which made Nathan and Haley look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Uhh..huh no?" Jamie said unsure. He didn't know whether or not saying yes or no would be the correct answer.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you? I mean, your pretty and all but I—"

"Shut it Jamie. I don't care. Just keep it that way, 'cos we'd be nothing more than friends, got it?" Mandy said staring Jamie down.

"I think he got it sweetie." Haley said to Mandy.

"It's better to be sure. I don't like complications like this when I grow up."

"Okay?" Haley said hesitantly. She's trying to figure out what the little girl is really saying, but right now, she has no idea.

"So, Jamie?" Mandy said turning her attention back to Jamie.

"Best friends?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah best friends is good too! I like you, but we'd be nothing but friends? okay?" Mandy said smiling.

"Yeah, okay." Jamie said relief crossing his features.

"Good." Mandy said nodding.

"Do you scare all your friends?" Jamie asked not too sure if he should be asking that question.

"They're not called friends, if they're scared of me, they're called minions." Mandy said as she looked at the window.

"So do you have minions?" Jamie asked curious.

"Hmm a couple…" Mandy said thoughtfully.

"Is that fun?"

"It's alright." Mandy said grinning.

**ooXoXoo**

Brooke has been waiting at the Naley's house for almost 2 hours. She fell asleep half an hour ago upon finding nothing worth watching on tv. She was jostled out of sleep from the noise of keys and kids laughing.

She got up from the couch to go open the door for the Scott family but the Scott's beat her to it.

"No Jamie, you don't go out with friends." Mandy said in her reprimanding voice.

"Then who are you supposed to go out with then? Enemies?" Jamie asked genuinely confused now.

"Of course not doofus!" Mandy said rolling her eyes. _Boys can be stupid._

"Okay Mandy, that's enough. I think you're both too young to be going out with anyone." Haley said cutting the kids conversation.

"I know we are. I'm just teaching Jamie." Mandy said frowning at what Haley said which made Haley confused too. _Mandy has mood swings left and right. She's really Peyton's kid._

"Then who am I supposed to go out with?" Jamie still asked even though his mom already asked them to drop the subject.

"Strangers." Mandy said surely.

"But mom said never to talk to strangers. Didn't your mom ever teach you that?" Jamie asked innocently.

Mandy frowned. It always upset her when someone says something, even remotely bad about her mom. She always get into a fight because of that. But then she figured Jamie isn't trying to do that. She saw that her mom was happy in the company of Jamie's parents. _So I guess, I shouldn't hit him for saying that._

"Wasn't I stranger before our parents' introduced us to each other?" Mandy said almost sounding like Haley when she tries to explain something to Jamie.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts, strangers are supposed to get to know each other. Just don't be stupid and get to know the crazy ones. You're lucky you met me."

"Yeah I guess." Jamie said unsure.

Haley and Nathan just shook their heads. _So young and so whipped._

The four of them didn't notice Brooke standing in the hallway with a smirk on her face, mostly due to the little blonde girl in front of her.

* * *

**BrownEyedCynic:** Oh no, I gave out the wrong name. I've been away from this story for so long I messed up the names. It's Mandy Penelope Sawyer. Not Davis. Damn I suck! I think it's all your crazy analysis fault. Its messing up my head hahahaha :D I miss your analysis on my story. Send me those again hahaha, they entertain me. I even put it up in my fb status hahaha.

**pmcc:** Your SN name looks familiar. Haha I wasn't threatening anyone. I was simply asking since I do not know if there are still people reading this since it's been like a year the last time I before. Okay, I'll finish this story Breyton style, but keep giving me feedbacks, deal? hahaha. Peyton wouldn't leave Mandy. She loves the kid too much and as for Mandy she just has some issues about that, not that Peyton ever gave her any reason to. It's just the stuff she knows that's causing the fear. Stuff that Peyton doesn't even know she knows. You're asking for Brooke, right? Well here she is back in Tree Hill. For all the other stuff you're asking, you have to wait haha, it can't all happen in one chapter. Enjoy reading this chapter! : D


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** _A promise is a promise so here is the update and hey I'm posting it 17 days before my deadline 'cos I said a month, right? But since you guys did make me happy with your reviews, especially the one reviewer there, I figured I should write it now since I'm not doing much just sulking and stuff hahaha._

_Should we make another deal again? Like I'd be updating within a month if you let me know what you think? No worries though, I'd be updating this with or without the reviews. It's just that reviews really inspires me to write sooner._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10**_**:  
**_

"Who's the feisty one?" Brooke asked as she walked towards them. All four of them turned to look in the direction of the voice and was all surprised to see the brunette standing there, except Mandy who appeared to be frowning.

Jamie was the first to greet the brunette.

"Aunt Brooke! You're here! I thought you were busy?" Jamie said running towards Brooke with arms wide open.

"I was but I missed you, little guy!" Brooke said as she hugged Jamie. She really did miss him. He makes the visit here in Tree Hill worthwhile.

"Oh my God!" Haley said to herself not knowing what to do or say knowing that Peyton's daughter is there with them.

"Wow Haley, don't sound too excited to see me!" Brooke said rolling her eyes as she let go of Jamie.

"No I'm happy and excited that you're here. I just didn't expect you to be here this summer. So the house is all messed up." Haley said knowing her excuse was even too lame for her.

"That's such a lame excuse Tutor mom, but I'll let it go 'cos I missed you." Brooke said as she and Haley hugged.

"Why didn't you call us? We could have picked you up at the airport." Nathan said as he also gave Brooke a hug.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. So what's up with the two of you? You two don't seem too happy to see me." Brooke asked while placing her hands at hips and raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing's up Brooke. Don't be crazy! Of course, we're both happy to see you here. Where are your things? You need Nathan to help you get those out?"

"No it's okay. I was bored as hell waiting here so I got them into the guest room."

"You could have called us." Nathan said.

"Yeah, but that would have defeated the whole surprise thing." Brooke said rolling her eyes and making 'duh' expression.

"Why don't we move this conversation to the living room?" Haley said as she closed the door behind her.

"So, who's the little girl?" Brooke asked as she walked into the living room ahead of them.

Nathan and Haley just looked at each other figuring out how to answer Brooke. Luckily for them, Mandy had already said something before their silence became suspicious.

"I'm not little." Mandy said with a huff while crossing her arms and looking at Brooke with disdain.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Brooke said with a chuckle. She didn't take any offense with how the little unnamed girl was talking to her. She was like that a long time ago. She actually just found the little girl adorable.

Mandy just frowned at her more. Something that both Haley and Nathan noticed. _Does she know something? Or was it all because of Brooke's comment about her?_

"What's your name?" Brooke asked while leaning down to the little girl.

"I'm Mandy." Mandy said curtly.

"So you and Jamie are friends?" Brooke said not caring how the other girl seemed to not want to talk to her.

"Yeah we are." Mandy said while glancing at Jamie for a second.

"You must be new here in Tree Hill. I never saw you last time I was here." Brooke said thoughtfully trying to think of anyone she knew that was pregnant years ago.

"When was the last time you were here?" Mandy asked which drew a surprised look on Nathan and Haley's face.

"A couple of months ago." Brooke said happy that the little girl in front of her doesn't appear to be frowning anymore and was actually conversing with her.

Mandy just nodded at Brooke then looked thoughtful for a moment before she started talking again.

"We're not from here."

"Just visiting?" Brooke queried tilting her head.

"Looking around." Mandy answered.

"You plan to live here?"

"Maybe." Mandy said shrugging.

"Ahh, depends on your parents huh?" Brooke asked making conversation with the girl. She really wanted to be close to this little girl. She feels like she needed to get to know this little girl in front of her with blonde curls.

"Not really. Mom, let's me be part of every decision she makes." Mandy said smiling which made Brooke smile. Brooke thought the girl looked even prettier when smiling. _I wonder what her mom must look like. Yeah go Brooke, bring on your Sapphic tendencies._ Brooke thought while rolling her eyes at herself which made the others look at her weirdly.

"So, what do you think of Tree Hill so far?" Brooke after clearing throat to get rid of those looks they gave her.

"Seems okay. Jamie's a cool friend." Mandy said shrugging.

"Where do you really live?"

"Somewhere not here." Mandy said dodging the question.

"Yeah I know that." Brooke said chuckling.

"Do I know any of your parents' by any chance?" Brooke asked because she felt like she has seen this girl before. Haley and Nathan's eyes just widened at the question. Jamie just looked on confused at his parents. He did not know why his parents were acting so weird.

"No, I don't think a famous designer like you would know us." Mandy said while staring at Brooke like she challenging the brunette.

Brooke frowned at that. She didn't like what the little girl implied and how the girl seemed to really despise her when according to her, she didn't know her. _So what could I have done to upset her?_

"Try me. I'm pretty good with names." Brooke asked still not giving up on getting to know the little girl in front of her.

"Samantha Ray."

Brooke looked on thoughtfully while the Scott family just looked on really confused.

"Doesn't ring a bell, right?" Mandy said nonchalantly.

"But you really look familiar."

"I'm a kid. I'm bound to look like some other kid."

"Yeah, maybe…" Brooke said thoughtfully before turning to face Jamie.

"Jamie, where'd you meet Mandy?"

Mandy just looked on Jamie threateningly.

"Mom just introduced me to her a few days ago." Jamie said while looking between Brooke, Mandy and his confused parents.

"Where'd you meet her?"

"What's with the questions about me? I don't know you. So obviously, you don't know me." Mandy said annoyed.

"No, I think I know you. I just can't place where."

"So?" Mandy asked raising her eyebrows.

"I met her mom at the grocery store while I was buying some food and then because of some ice cream we ended up having coffee. Then I met Mandy and then Mandy met Jamie."

"So your name would be Mandy Ray?" Brooke asked confirming.

"Mmm something like that." Mandy said neither confirming or denying what Brooke said.

"Jamie, let's go play in your room." Mandy said as she stood up and left the adults with Jamie tailing behind.

"Your son is seriously whipped by that Mandy girl." Brooke said as Mandy and Jamie were walking up the stairs.

"I know. They were just having a conversation about just being friends in the car. Well, actually, it was more of Mandy threatening Jamie that they would be nothing but friends and Jamie just agreeing to it." Haley said still amused about what Mandy and Jamie were talking about while in the car. Granted that she also knew that Mandy has serious issues about friends dating or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Poor Jamie." Brooke cooed.

"So, how have you been Brooke?" Nathan asked moving the topic away from Mandy.

"I've been good. Actually, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Really? Where is this guy?" Nathan asked glad that the topic of Mandy's mom has been dropped.

"He's not here yet 'cos he has some business to take care of. But he'll be here next week. I think he could be the one for me. I have no plans of getting married yet, but this could turn to something really serious and I wanna know what you guys think of him first before that happens." Brooke said really happy. Her face was glowing and both Haley and Nathan could see how happy Brooke is. They have never seen Brooke smiling and happy like this in a very long time.

"You know Brooke, as long as he makes you happy and treats you right, we're okay with him." Nathan said.

"I know and he does. He really makes me happy. I think you guys would like him!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Sounds like you're really excited about him." Haley said chuckling at how Brooke seemed to be acting. _It's like the old Brooke is back._

"I am." Brooke said with a grin.

"I'm just gonna go check on those two." Nathan said as he got up looking apologetically at his wife who was glaring at him when he got up. _I'm going to kill you Nathan for leaving me with Brooke and her questions._ Luckily for them Brooke did not notice how they were acting as she was still too busy thinking about this man she was dating.

"So, who is this Samantha Ray?" Brooke asked as Nathan was walking up the stairs.

* * *

**grayfan:** Thank you I cannot wait to be writing that part too. Well, actually not too much since I haven't decided on what would happen I'm still choosing on the three scenarios I have in my head. Hope you enjoy reading this one : )

**lukenpeyton4ever:** I hope this update is soon enough? I think it was two weeks ago since the last I updated. Hey that's an improvement compared to my many months, or well yeah a year, before updating.

**MichelleBell16:** I hope this is soon enough for you too haha! Oh what Mandy knows will come into play after Brooke and Peyton have met and hopefully, maybe friends again. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter : D

**pmcc:** Okay you pmcc, I swear I've seen your S/N before. And you're bothering my head from where plus you sound like someone I have talked to before on here. No I could not have done all of it in one chapter. Okay, you write this then, go on *shoving my laptop towards you*. Haha I don't see anyone complaining about the events getting spaced out through chapters, it's just you who whines about it.

Is it more fantastic seeing me update in like 2 weeks? Oh Breyton huh, I think I'd hold Breyton stuff just to spite you hahahaha. No worries whiney reader, I'll be finishing this story. Mandy got it maybe from New York? Maybe she has previous experience about that? Although she's kinda young to be dating though hahaha. I didn't answer your question right? Awesome haha! There you saw a Mandy and Brooke interaction any more requests, demanding reader? I'll be replying to your whines in the next chapter :D

**physcob2002:** haha I think I'm a bit dyslexic I just read your S/N as psychobob hahaha. Thank you for reading and leaving me a review : )

**youn2731:** No problem. I hope you liked reading this chapter. Oh yeah her leaving sucked. Also, I stopped watching after mid season 5. It just wasn't that much Breyton anymore unlike when they were in high school. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

**goob21:** Haha yeah Brooke is finally in the picture, soon there'd be Breyton. Thank you. I enjoyed writing the Mandy and Jamie parts it just flowed out of me. It was just fun haha it was like writing a mini- Brooke and a mini- Peyton rolled into one.

**juicetroop82:** Thank you! I'll see you next chapter, yeah? Haha I hope you enjoyed reading this chap : )

**xNOBODYSxHOMEx:** Thank you I'm glad you liked it! Hope you also liked reading this one. Breyton would be happening really soon : )

**arubagirl0926: **Thank you for the review Alex! I have no idea how on how some of the things would happen yet but I cannot wait to be writing more for this. See you next chapter : D

**audiodream:** Haha thank you! Okay, I hope you didn't fall 'cos I didn't take that long, compared to my other updates, it just took me two weeks so I hope you haven't fell or anything. I would hate to lose a reader hahaha. Aww, thank you, really means a lot that you like how I write. I like Mandy too. She's fun to write. Let me know what you think of this chapter : )

**freedom-dreamer10:** hahaha THAT much better huh? Well I hope you liked this one too, 'cos there's a lot of Brooke in here. And hey, I didn't take that long, just 2 weeks. It's not long hahaha : )

**Josephine: **Oh thank you for reading the whole thing, I take it you read it all in one sitting. Man, you wasted a lot of precious time : ) Aww, thank you. I don't think I'm good at writing fics yet, but haha thank you for saying that. I'll definitely be continuing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this update. See you next chapter! : D


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** _I would have been able to update sooner, like two weeks ago, if only I did not scan for viruses. I'm not too sure about my grammar but I'll fix it later, I just want to post this before it gets sucked into nothingness again._

_I read it before posting it and you might feel like there's something missing 'cos that's what I felt. I can't fix it now, but I will later._

_Later = after finals._

_See you after finals! : )_

_Happy reading! :D_

_**pmcc:**__ haha there, an update! You should update yours too and let us know what's going to happen in that rockin' story of yours._

_

* * *

  
_

"Do you have a phone in your room?" Mandy asked as soon as they were in Jamie's room and safely away from the ear shot of the adults.

"Yeah here" Jamie said looking confused as he handed the phone to Mandy. He didn't understand why everyone was acting so weirdly. His parents were acting like they weren't happy his Aunt Brooke was there, Mandy was making up names and his parents are not calling her on it. _Weren't they the one who kept saying it was wrong to lie?_

"Okay thanks." Mandy said as she reached for the phone and started rapidly dialing her mom's number.

"Hello?"

**ooXoXoo**

"Why Peyton? What happened?" Larry asked. He did not know when he could ask the questions about her past, but he could not just let it go. He figured now would be the best time since Mandy was not there at the house and she would not have to worry about her daughter overhearing anything she does not want her to know.

All these years he regretted all the times he was away leaving Peyton all alone to deal with her problems, he kept thinking that if only he was home much more. He did not even need to be out on the other trips that he went to. He just took them because he did not want to be at their house. Ever since his wife died, it had been too hard staying at their house, so he just went into more trips rationalizing it to himself as him giving Peyton a bright future. What he didn't realize, at that time, is that by escaping his past he neglected the present in front of him, he neglected the only family he still had losing her in the process.

_But isn't that always the case? We always get stuck in our past that we fail to see the present in front of us._

"I just…I..dad" Peyton said burying her face in her hands. She did not know where to start or to even say anything at all.

"Peyton, just tell me why'd you leave? Was it because I was always away? Was that it?" Larry asked although he did not want to hear the answer because he knew him being away was a factor in Peyton leaving, if not the sole reason.

"Dad" Peyton sighed. She did not know what to say to him or to even say anything at all. Too many things had happened over those years. Things she would rather just forget than relive and talk about. The past was the past and Mandy is her present and future now.

"Just tell me Peyton, I know I was never a good parent, but I just… I want to know… I need to know." Larry said softly while looking at his daughter pleading for her to tell him what happened.

"Dad, don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done. Things happened and I needed to get away from here. I'm sorry for leaving like that, but there was really nothing you could have done." Peyton said looking away.

"I tried finding you."

"I didn't want to be found, dad."

"If Mandy didn't ask you to come here, would you have come back?"

Peyton sighed then looked away from her dad. She was torn between telling him the truth and making him feel better. She knew that the truth would hurt him and she really did not want to do that to him. She already knows how much he blames himself for her leaving. But then she figured this is their new beginning, she might as well start with honesty.

"No dad, I wouldn't have. There would just be nothing to go back to. I would probably try to contact you in some way, but I just can't come back… I would not come back." Peyton stated softly while having a faraway look in her face.

"Something happened between you and Brooke?" Larry asked and by the look of sadness in his daughter's face, he knew. He knew it was all about Brooke or at least a big part of it is about her. Somehow, selfishly, he felt a little bit better knowing that it wasn't just his fault.

_Ring._

Peyton could not have been any happier upon hearing her phone ring. She honestly did not know what to say to his dad about Brooke. She does not know if the two of them still talk but she knows that Brooke looks up to his dad as her own dad too. She did not want them to be having problems if ever they were still in touch with each other. Even after all that happened between two of them, years ago, she would not want to take away one of the few people she sees as her family.

_Ring_

"Hello?" Peyton said upon seeing the number and not recognizing whose it is.

"Mom?"

"Mandy, honey, is everything okay?" Peyton asked while also looking for her keys. She figured she was having one of those "missing Peyton" moments, as Jesse would like to call it.

Mandy is by far, the most independent and smartest kid her age Jessica has ever seen, so she kept telling Peyton. But when it comes to her mom, it was like something is crumbling inside. Peyton have tried talking to Mandy about it, but Mandy would insist that nothing is wrong, that she really just loves her and that she's lucky to have her as her mom. Even though now, things have improved, there are still times when Mandy would just suddenly miss her when she's not around and Peyton would just try to be there as soon as she can.

"Yes mom, everything's fine. I just… I came here to get to know grandpa not hang out with Jamie. Is grandpa there? Maybe we could just have dinner there tonight?"

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to worry about dad. He's a big guy. He can take it." Peyton joked "and besides, we have more than a month left you can get to know dad then. Just have fun with Jamie."

"Mom can I just hang out with Jamie tom? Please?" Mandy said pouting even though her mom can't see, she knows that her mom knows that she's pouting and her mom can never ever say no to that.

"Yes of course sweetie, whatever you want. Let me talk to Jamie's parents to let them now." Peyton relented not wanting to hear or see her daughter sad.

"No need mom, I told them and Uncle Nathan's gonna drop me off as soon as he's done with what Aunt Haley asked him to do." Mandy said for which Jamie raised both his eyebrows. Mandy noticed this and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you in a lil bit." Peyton said chuckling at Mandy's quick change of moods.

"I love you Mom!" Mandy said in such a loving way which never fails to make Peyton smile. Mandy has really been heaven sent for her all this time.

"I love you too, honey." Peyton said with a certain glow in her face. There was always something in the way her daughter says 'I love you' that makes her feel like she's hearing it for the first time.

"There's one thing you have to do for me." Mandy said as she turned to face Jamie who was startled for a second.

"What's that?" Jamie asked a bit scared because he felt it was something he might get troubled on later.

"You have to tell _her_ that my mom is someone named Samantha Ray when _she_ asks you."

"Why would I lie to Aunt Brooke? Didn't Aunt Peyton teach you not to lie?" Jamie asked with a curious head tilt.

Mandy would have frowned at the last part, if only she did not find Jamie particularly adorable with the way he tilted his head.

"Because that is the name my mom is using back in New York." Mandy half- lied. It was true that her mom used the name but not as much as she was trying to imply it.

"So? She and Aunt Brooke are friends! She would not care about the name she's using in New York."

"_Were_, Jamie. They _were_ friends, not anymore."

"They could still be friends if you just let them be!" Jamie exclaimed.

"One, it's really none of your business if they would ever be friends or not. Two, you don't understand how hard it has been for mom." Mandy said getting annoyed.

"I'm not trying to make anything hard." Jamie said with a pout which made Mandy smile a little bit.

"You can't even say a simple name without making things complicated." Mandy said rolling her eyes playfully.

"You've known your Aunt Brooke for a while, right?" Mandy asked after a few seconds while looking at Jamie appearing to study his face.

"Yeah! I've known her since I was little." Jamie said smiling. He really liked his Aunt Brooke. He found her to be the coolest godmother he could ever have.

"Have you ever heard her talk about my mom?"

Jamie looked thoughtful which Mandy found adorable again. He was debating on whether to lie or tell the truth. He felt like telling the truth would just make Mandy not like his Aunt Brooke more and he wanted Mandy to like his Aunt Brooke.

"No." Jamie said with a sigh.

"You were thinking of lying weren't you?"

"But I know Aunt Brooke and your mom were friends when they were young like us!" Jamie said subtly ignoring Mandy's accusation.

"Yeah Jamie, I'm sure they were. But are they young still, like us? Too many things had happened all those years they weren't talking. Mom has a kid now. Brooke I don't know and I don't care. They both have different lives now, away from each other." _And I would like to keep it that way. _Mandy said with a faraway look in her eyes appearing as if she was trapped in some distant memory.

"My mom and your mom still seem to be friends."

"Yeah they seem to be." Mandy said with a nod.

"So how is that different?"

"Maybe because they weren't friends since they were kids. It did not hurt as much or maybe they never had any problems with each other, maybe before they were friends, but not really as close as Brooke and Mom were."

"Wouldn't that mean that Aunt Brooke is more important than mom 'cos she knew her longer? Wouldn't Aunt Peyton want to see Aunt Brooke more?"

"I don't know!" Mandy said frustrated. She understands Jamie's logic on things and his questions make sense. But she just firmly believes that her mom and Brooke should never see each other again, if she can help it.

"Then why are you deciding stuff for her? She's an adult not like us, kids. She should be the one to decide what she wants to do, not you."

Mandy buried her face in her hands while pulling her hair trying to stop the tears, which is something she never let anyone see, and the urge to punch Jamie for all the things he is saying.

"Mandy?" Jamie said worried when Mandy was not talking or moving from her position.

"Mandy?" Jamie said again after a few seconds.

"I just don't want to see her crying again!" Mandy said after a few more seconds startling Jamie a little bit.

"Mandy, don't cry. I'm sorry." Jamie said when she saw the tears in Mandy's face.

Mandy wiped away the tears and tried to go to the safe place in her mind so that the tears would stop.

Jamie did not know what Mandy was doing and he was panicking. Mandy was ignoring him and the tears were still flowing.

"I'm so sorry Mandy, don't cry. Mom will get mad and I'm sorry. Don't cry please? I'll tell Aunt Brooke whatever you want."

"Whatever?" Mandy said a few minutes when she was sure that her voice would not crack.

Jamie just nodded enthusiastically which made Mandy smile softly at his giddy adorableness. Seeing Mandy smile made him feel better. He was happy that the tears had stopped falling. It hurt him seeing her like that and he promised to himself not to do anything that would make Mandy cry again.

"Don't ever mention we had this conversation to anyone. And my mom's name is Samantha Ray and I'm from California."

"Okay, but…"

"Didn't you just say whatever?" Mandy asked raising her right eyebrow. She did not want to do this to Jamie, but she was desperate not to let her mom and Brooke see each other. Not if she can do something about it.

"Yeah but what about mom and dad? They don't know what's going on. What if they tell Aunt Brooke?"

"No, I don't think they would tell her anything. They had a chance of telling her before and they didn't. So I don't think they'd be telling her about mom now."

"Hmm, what if they change their mind?"

"I'll talk to them."

"You'll tell them what's going on?"

"Just the stuff they have to know."

"Everything?"

"No, they don't have to know everything."

"Will you tell me everything?" Jamie asked curiously.

Mandy studied him for a minute before answering.

"Not now, maybe in a few years if we are still friends."

"How do you know the stuff you know? Mom never told me anything about Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke not being friends."

"I just know. They probably don't want you to know about mom." Mandy said with a shrug as if she did not care when in reality it hurts her that they did not. If she could, she would tell everyone about her mom, except Brooke, how lucky she is about having her as her mom and how she would give anything just not to lose her.

"No! I know Aunt Peyton! They tell me about her!" Jamie said adamant.

"Then why are you asking me why they are not telling you about them not being friends?"

"Because I don't know, I thought they were all friends. They looked so happy in the pictures." Jamie said trying to understand what Mandy is saying about his aunts.

"They're just pictures Jamie. They don't show the real thing that's going on. A person could look like she's having the time of her life in her pictures when in reality she's really not. That's why people say they are surprised when someone decides to kill themselves. Truth is, if we look close enough, all the signs are there."

"So they're really sad? And who killed themselves?" Jamie asked confused again.

"The killing was just an example Jamie. And no, I don't know if they were really sad at that moment the pictures were taken. I'm just saying don't read everything on the surface, read and look deeper."

"You've seen pictures of them too, right?" Jamie asked adamant about his Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton being friends before and for him, that's something that would never be broken by anything just like that.

"Yeah I have at grandpa's house."

"Don't you agree that they look really happy?"

"Yeah I would, they look happy but were they really happy Jamie? Like I was saying before, faces, pictures, smiles can fool you. Besides, that picture was probably taken way before they fought and ended their friendship."

"What do you mean fought?" Jamie asked that was something he never heard of happening. He was always hearing about the good times, the happy times between his aunts.

"You wouldn't understand and you'd probably tell Brooke anyway."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You swear in whose sake?"

"Our friendship."

"I like you Jamie, but frankly, I don't think this friendship would last with how things are going."

"But whatever is going on shouldn't have to affect us!"

"It shouldn't but it's my mom. I'll choose her over anyone anytime."

"I know you would and I get that. I won't tell anything anyone that you don't want them to know. I promise. I can keep my promises." Jamie said desperate to know what it is that Mandy knows that makes her dislike his Aunt Brooke so much. He already understands the fact that she hates with every fiber of her being whoever it is that hurt her mom. But what she would not understand what his Aunt Brooke could have done. He knew his Aunt Brooke cared about his Aunt Peyton. He heard the stories from before when he was young.

Mandy was debating with herself whether to trust Jamie or not. She decided that she would trust him until he does something that would give her a reason not to. That has always been her philosophy anyway.

"Brooke and my mom fought before she left. Brooke said some hurtful things that made mom leave Tree Hill suddenly. Mom doesn't know that I know all these, I just heard her talking about this once before with Jesse." Mandy said giving the gist of what she knows.

"Maybe they can still fix it. I know they were best friends before."

"It's not that easy. Too many things have happened. I'd rather mom move on that relive things she's trying hard to forget."

"But she came back here…"

"Because of me. She never really wanted to go back here. I know she doesn't, but I was selfish and I made her promise. I don't want her to get hurt anymore than she already is. Don't tell her about Brooke being here and don't tell Brooke about my mom. Please Jamie."

Jamie noticed that tears are starting to form in the eyes of his friend and he decided to just stop talking about that anymore. He could ask her about it some other time. He did not want to see her crying again.

"I wouldn't say anything to anyone, but your mom would eventually find out."

"She wouldn't." Mandy said resolutely.

"You're scary sometimes." Jamie stated.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!!!!!"

"Shut up Jamie!" Mandy said in a voice which made Jamie shut up.

"See, you're scaaarrrry." Jamie said which made Mandy just shake her head and smile. The boy is growing on her.

"Wanna go with your dad when he drops me off?"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed with a big smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:**

Nathan who had been standing by the door the whole time took this as a cue to knock on the door while taking a mental note to tell Haley all about the things he heard.

"So how's the playing going? Jamie's not hurting you, is he?"

"He could try and fail miserably." Mandy said smirking which made Nathan chuckle. It brought on memories from when they were young. _She's really Peyton's kid._

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Nathan asked.

"Oh about that, I don't think me and mom could join dinner."

"Why not?"

"I miss grandpa that's all."

"Okay… Is Peyton picking you up?"

"About that, could you just maybe drop me off?" Mandy said putting on her best smile.

"Yeah of course" Nathan said while shaking his head. _This kid knows how to use her charm. It's almost like Peyton and Brooke combined._

"Can Jaime come too?"

"Do you wanna come Jamie?" Nathan asked although he already knew the answer.

"Yes dad!"

"Okay,uh we'll go in a sec, I'll just tell Haley about the change of plans."

"Okay." Jamie said nodding enthusiastically.

"Jamie, can you go downstairs for a sec?" Mandy said.

"I can keep a secret." Jamie said with a pout which made Mandy roll her eyes.

"Uncle Nathan?" Mandy said which made Nathan turn around to face the little blonde.

"My mom's name is Samantha Ray."

"And you're from California?" Nathan said which made Mandy stare at him for a second before shrugging to herself.

"Don't tell mom _she's_ here."

"She'll find out."

"The later, the better."

"Your mom wouldn't want us keeping things from her."

"She wouldn't want to know about this. What are you gonna tell her? With all due respect, you can't even mention to Brooke that I'm her daughter. You also didn't say anything when I told her my mom's name is Samantha Ray."

Nathan was stumped. What Mandy is saying is true but then, he also knew Peyton, at least the old Peyton, would not want for things to be kept away from her. Being caught off guard was never her favorite.

"Your mom's gonna know something's up."

"Of course she will."

"What are you plans then?" Nathan asked curious about how Mandy's mind works.

"Be away from here." Mandy said shrugging.

Nathan sighed upon hearing the answer. It was almost like he was talking to Peyton.

"Mandy, you can't just do that."

"I could! She's only here because of me, because she didn't like seeing me sad, because I said I wanted to meet grandpa. We're only here 'cos I asked her to. She doesn't need to get hurt by her more." Mandy said feeling worse about things are going. She only wanted to meet his grandpa. She thought for sure Brooke would be somewhere in Europe designing clothes and doing fashion stuff. If she had known Brooke would be here, she would not have told her mom all about that. _I should have just kept my mouth shut._

"What do you know about them Mandy?" Nathan asked curious upon hearing Mandy's last sentence. He had a feeling Mandy knows more than she should have especially after what happened when she and Brooke interacted.

"I know enough and more." Mandy said looking away wishing she did not know the things she knew but then also somewhat happy that she does because now she appreciates her mom so much more.

"She left when we were in high school." Nathan said when it seemed like Mandy wasn't going to add anything to her statement.

"Why did she leave?" Mandy said not as a question but more of a rebuttal to Nathan's statement.

Nathan tried to say something but he truly just didn't know what to say to this little girl. All he knows is that Peyton's reason for leaving might have something to do with Brooke, but he was not sure about the whole story. _Only Peyton knows._

"They can't stay like this though. You know that."

"Stay like what Uncle Nathan? Not speaking to each other? You'd rather have Brooke yell at her and make her hate herself more?" Mandy said innocently while quirking her eyebrow and tilting her head.

"Rather? Really?" Nathan teased.

Mandy just rolled her eyes.

"I read a lot of books, okay?"

"Whatever smarty pants." Nathan said which made Mandy roll her eyes once again, "But seriously though, they weren't just fighting all throughout their friendship. They were really good friends. Brooke made Peyton happy and Peyton made Brooke happy."

"Then I'm doing both of them a favor, even _her_."

Nathan just raised her eyebrows at Mandy urging her to continue on.

"Don't you believe that a person's happiness shouldn't depend on someone else? Don't you believe that they should be happy all on their own? If other people made them happy that should just be an added bonus, but their source of happiness shouldn't solely come from _that _or well _them_."

Nathan just nodded. What Mandy said made sense and really deep for her age. It took him by surprise. He would just have to up his game to make her see that Brooke would not do anything to hurt her mom again. He genuinely believed that Brooke would not do anything to hurt Peyton. _Next time, Haley would be the one doing the talking with Mandy._

"Where do you get all these softy stuff from?" Nathan said with a grin which made Mandy roll her eyes.

"So, where?" Nathan asked having an idea of where it might be and knowing how Peyton is about these kinds of stuff, he knew Mandy would not want people knowing about it.

Mandy just groaned.

"Can I take a guess? By any chance, it does not have anything to do with say a female talk show host who built a school an Africa?" Nathan finished with a smirk.

"Fine, okay I watch Oprah, but it's only because Jesse watches them and I got used to it. Plus, she gives me some good insights about life."

Nathan coughed '_excuses' 'excuses'_ while Jamie just giggled finding it funny how his dad and Mandy was interacting.

"You two suck!" Mandy said while walking away from the two Scotts.

"Oh Aunt Haley? Your husband is fighting with a little girl." Mandy said as she got out of Jamie's room.

"Ugh! Mandy!" Nathan said groaning to himself while he stood up and went after her.

"Nathan really? Fighting with little girls?" Brooke said while quirking her eyebrow.

"I was not fighting with her!" Nathan said while looking at his wife knowing he could be in trouble if she did not take it as a joke.

Mandy who was trying to keep herself from laughing coughed _'whipped' 'whipped'_ much like what Nathan did to her before.

"Okay, Mr. Whipped Scott we're even." Mandy said chuckling.

"Even?" Brooke asked curious while looking at Mandy. There was a feeling of happiness within her upon seeing the little girl laugh.

"Dad was making fun of Mandy's big words." Jamie explained.

Haley just shook her head at her husband amused by his antics.

"Ooookay. So you guys want anything to eat? I could make you some snacks." Haley said already getting off the couch.

"Oh no thank you, I have to go home."

"But I thought Pe" Haley said almost slipping up lucky for her Mandy was quick.

"Peanut butter sandwich? Yeah that's my favorite and sorry for the trouble but I suddenly miss mom. So, maybe some other time?"

"Your mom's picking you up early? 'Cos she said you two would be having dinner here." Haley asked confused and a little relieved. She did not know whether to tell Brooke that Peyton is just a few minutes away from her when she knew Mandy had other plans. _I would just have to talk to her later._

"I'll take her home." Nathan filled in.

"Mom is busy doing something in the house, so she can't pick me up 'til later. And I have to see her."

"Feisty little softy huh." Brooke commented which made Mandy frown at her.

"Uh hmm yeah, anyway, thank you Aunt Haley." Mandy said giving Haley a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome here anytime, Mandy."

"Thank you again." Mandy said as she got her things.

"I'll be back in a bit." Nathan said as he gave Haley a kiss.

"Me too, Mom!" Jamie said as he gave his mom a kiss.

"Hey, what about me little guy?" Brooke said quirking her eyebrow at Jamie.

"I love you Aunt Brooke! I'll see you in a little bit." Jamie said while giving Brooke a sloppy wet kiss and a really nice warm hug.

"So you're all just leaving us?" Haley asked as the door shut leaving the two of them all alone.

"Seems that way." Brooke added with a chuckle.

"Do you think I could ever meet Mandy's mom?" Brooke asked as the door closed.

"Why would you wanna meet her?"

"I don't know. I just… Mandy."

"Mandy what?" Haley asked when it seemed that Brooke would not continue her sentence.

"Lights up something in me."

"You did notice how that kid was frowning right?"

"Yeah I did, but I want her to like me."

"You're weird Brooke." Haley said when she ran out of things to say to subtlety discourage her friend.

"I knooowwww" Brooke said groaning.

Haley, on the other hand, was hoping and hoping that Brooke would not ask her to help her make Mandy like her.

"You think you can help me?"

"Help you what?" Haley said pretending not to understand what Brooke was talking about.

"Meet her mom."

_Oh wow, suddenly, just helping her make Mandy like her isn't so bad. Let's go back to that plan._

"So that Mandy would like you?" Haley asked genuinely confused.

"Something like that."

"That's kinda strange to explain. Jamie likes hanging out with Mandy. I wouldn't want her mom thinking we're weird and strange."

"But Haley"

"Brooke"

"She made me happy. She was rude, but she made me happy. I don't get why either."

"Maternal instincts kicking in?"

"I don't know." Brooke said helplessly. She did not understand fully where all the feelings about Mandy are coming from but she had never felt like this before. It was like there was a renewed hope in her. Hope about what is something she still can't figure out.

* * *

**pmcc:** _Did I say she was 5? Yeah how she acts is something not to be applaud upon but can be understood when all the stuff she knows unravels which will happen soon, starting next chapter :D All your questions should be answered by then. Just keep in mind that she's young and she's doing what she thinks is best in the situation and her mom. Hey! you should really update that awesome story :)_

**grayfan:** _Haha yeah I cannot wait to write the part where Peyton and Brooke meet too! :D_

**crazyinlove2: **_Yeah Mandy seems to not like Brooke at all but hey don't lose hope maybe Mandy will lighten up later. Ahh yes Mandy should really let Peyton make her own decisions but she has her own issues she's dealing with still that's making her act this way._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **_After my very long hiatus, here I am back again. This chapter is dedicated to __**crazyinlove2**__ and __**treehillover**__. It's over 2000 words so I hope I made up for the long wait. Still not that long, but compared to my earlier chapters for this story it is :D_

_I have not fixed the earlier chapters yet, but for your reference, Mandy is about 8 years old and Peyton has left Tree Hill almost 9 years ago._

_I'm not feeling too good at the moment. Cheer me up. Send me your thoughts about the chapter, if you can._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13:**

Nathan stopped a block away from Peyton's house.

"Why'd we stop?" Mandy said looking quizzically at Nathan.

Nathan turned to face Mandy and gathered his thoughts. He was thinking of a way to approach the subject without scaring or hurting her in any way.

"Mandy, I'm trying to understand why you seem to go out of your way to hide Peyton's identity but I cannot really understand it. I heard what you said about me and Haley not even able to tell Brooke about your mom, but it was just we were shocked about Brooke being there and honestly, we don't think we should be the one telling Brooke about you. It's Peyton's decision."

"I agree." Mandy said softly with a nod while looking at the window.

Nathan nodded and continued on feeling like his going in the right direction. He may be far from being the perfect parent but he has learned a lot on how to be a good one when Jamie came into the picture and of course with the help of his wife, Haley.

"I don't understand why you don't want Peyton to know that Brooke is here. Peyton would not want to be kept on the dark about things like this."

"How would you know, Uncle Nathan?" Mandy said with glossy eyes.

"W- what?" Nathan said distractedly. The last thing he wanted was to make Mandy cry and by the looks of it, he may just be on his way to doing that.

Jamie who was sitting in the back seat looking at his father and his new friend felt helpless. It hurt the first time seeing Mandy cry. He promised himself before he would do whatever he can to not see it again.

"Dad?"

Before Nathan could talk to his son, Mandy started speaking while looking at the window distantly.

"I mean, what makes you think that the Peyton you knew in high school is still the same one you know now? You're certainly not the Nathan mom knew when she was in high school, when you two were still together. From what I've heard, you're a lot better as a person now than when you were with mom. So what makes you think mom is still the same?" Mandy said with a faraway curious voice which was very unnerving for Nathan.

"I didn't say she was the same Mandy. And I'm really sorry for the way I have treated your mom before. I should have treated her way better. I was a jerk before but I changed."

"I know you have Uncle Nate." Mandy said giving him a small smile.

"Mandy, Peyton would want to know that she's here, believe me." Nathan said still trying to convince Mandy to change her mind.

"Why?"

"Peyton and Brooke, they are complicated. I've never understood their friendship fully, but Peyton would want to know Brooke's here. The last thing she'd want is to be caught of guard."

There was silence between the two of them for a few seconds before Mandy's voice broke the awkward silence hanging inside the car.

"Brooke's your friend." Mandy said while studying Nathan's face.

"Yeah she is." Nathan said when he figured that Mandy would not be saying anything more.

"You just saw mom after 9 years of her being gone." Mandy said stating another fact.

"Yeah" Nathan said confused on where the conversation is going.

"Brooke is Jamie's godmother."

"Yeah she is."

"Brooke and you have been friends since you were little kids."

"Yeah we have." Nathan said still confused where Mandy's questioning is going.

"Doesn't it hurt you knowing she's hurting?"

"Yes of course it does, Mandy."

"Wouldn't you do anything to stop that? To stop whatever that is that's hurting her?" Nathan said thinking he had an understanding where Mandy's head is at and he smiled softly at the thought.

"Yes I would and" before Nathan could finish his sentence Mandy cut him off with another question.

"Would you stop at nothing to make her happy again?" Mandy said which made Nathan furrow his eyebrows in thought. He is a bit baffled at the question and the knowledge that Mandy seem to have about things. Things he does not even know the whole story on.

"So?" Mandy asked with a curious gaze at Nathan after a few seconds of him being silent.

"Yes of course I would want to see her happy again."

"So where would that leave mom? Where does your loyalty lie?"

"What?" Nathan said almost regretting talking to the little girl in front of him. _I think I may have just made things worse than they already have._

"Brooke is looking for closure isn't she? Closure for the ending of their long friendship? She can't truly move on 'til she has that. She needs that and you know she needs that."

"Doesn't your mom need that too?" Nathan asked quirking his right eyebrow following Mandy's logic.

"Not right now. She doesn't." Mandy answered confidently.

"What makes you think that?" Nathan asked still trying to understand where Mandy is coming from.

Mandy took a deep breathe, licked her lips then looked away from Nathan. She was looking outside the window, it was starting to rain. Little droplets were starting to hit her windows. It was an almost funny way of the weather sympathizing with her feelings.

**ooXoXoo**

"Their house is not that far from here, you think they're okay?" Peyton said worriedly when she noticed that almost half an hour has passed and her daughter and ex- boyfriend is still not there. Mandy is her whole life. She seriously would not know where she would be if it was not for that little kid or where she would end up if something had happened to her.

"Should I call Haley? The police?" Peyton said before her father could even utter another word.

"Peyton, calm down. I am sure they're okay. Otherwise, Haley would be calling here too asking about Nathan."

"But they should have been here, half an hour ago!" Peyton argued.

"Maybe they stopped for some ice cream." Larry said to appease her daughter although he knew it was highly unlikely with the way Mandy seemed to want to be with Peyton so bad.

"Mandy would not have gone, she was too sad on the phone." Peyton said voicing out her own father's thoughts.

Larry sighed then said, "Why don't you go call Haley ans see where Nathan is, maybe he hasn't left the house yet."

"Yeah, maybe" Peyton said as she went to dial Haley's phone number.

**ooXoXoo**

"Their house is not that far from here, you think they're okay?" Peyton said worriedly when she noticed that almost half an hour has passed and her daughter and ex- boyfriend is still not there. Mandy is her whole life. She seriously would not know where she would be if it was not for that little kid or where she would end up if something had happened to her.

"Should I call Haley? The police?" Peyton said before her father could even utter another word.

"Peyton, calm down. I am sure they're okay. Otherwise, Haley would be calling here too asking about Nathan."

"But they should have been here, half an hour ago!" Peyton argued.

"Maybe they stopped for some ice cream." Larry said to appease her daughter although he knew it was highly unlikely with the way Mandy seemed to want to be with Peyton so bad.

"Mandy would not have gone, she was too sad on the phone." Peyton said voicing out her own father's thoughts.

Larry sighed then said, "Why don't you go call Haley ans see where Nathan is, maybe he hasn't left the house yet."

"Yeah, maybe" Peyton said as she went to dial Haley's phone number.

**ooXoXoo**

"Ahh come on, Haley… Tell me!" Brooke said with pouty lips and eyes as she followed Haley to the kitchen.

Haley just shook her head amused.

"Brooke, I'm not Nathan and you're not Jamie. It's not gonna work." Haley said as she went to get some orange juice from the fridge.

Brooke just pouted some more.

Haley could not stop herself from laughing at Brooke's antics.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hold on" Haley said as she answered her phone.

"Haley? Nathan and Mandy, still there?" Peyton said as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

"Hello to you too." Haley said with a chuckle which made Brooke raise her eyebrows in question of who Haley is talking too.

_Mandy's mom. _Haley mouthed.

"Haley." Peyton said in an impatient tone.

"No, they aren't here. They left awhile ago. They're still not there?" Haley asked confused.

"What do you think? Can you call Nathan and ask where they are?" Peyton said a bit annoyed at herself for not knowing Nathan's number.

"Yeah, of course, I'm sure they're fine. They must have gone to stop for ice cream knowing Nathan." Haley said to ease the worry in the blonde's head.

"Dad said the same thing. Just give me a call when you get a hold of him?" Peyton said with a sigh.

"I will. I'll give him a call now. I'll call you right back." Haley said hurriedly.

"Okay thanks Haley."

"Don't worry about it." Haley said as she hung up the phone to dial her husband's phone.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked after she saw that the call has ended.

"Nathan still hasn't dropped Mandy off. Her mom got worried." Haley said while waiting for the phone to ring and get picked up.

"Maybe Nathan went to stop by some strip clubs." Brooke said with an innocent shrug although she was just stopping the grin from showing up her face.

"That is not funny Brooke." Haley said slapping her friend in the arm while shaking her head. She was over Nathan's strip clubbing to a point that it does not offend her anymore when Brooke jokes about it.

"Well you never know." Brooke said getting away from Haley this time. Haley was going to ran after her when she heard Nathan's voice on the phone.

"Yeah?" Nathan said sounding annoyed.

"Wow! Nice to hear from you too!" Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Hales baby. What's up?" Nathan said in a much sweeter tone.

"Where are you? Why is Mandy still not home? Her mom is getting worried. Throwaway those ice cream and get her home Nathan." Haley directed quickly before she let Peyton's name slip.

"Yes Ma'am." Nathan said not bothering to argue.

"Okay be safe. I love you."

"I will. I love you too. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, bye" Haley said as she ended the call.

"So?"

"He's driving Mandy back from the ice cream parlor. He should be here in 10 to 15 minutes."

"Finally! I'm hungry." Brooke said sitting back beside Haley.

Haley just chuckled amused.

**ooXoXoo**

"You've been with Aunt Haley for a long time." Mandy said after a few seconds of looking outside her window.

"Yeah since high school" Nathan said with a soft smile as he remembered how they were when they first met.

"You've seen her smile. You've seen her sad. You've seen her try to pretend everything is okay when the truth is it isn't, but still she does because she doesn't want to bring you down, because she knows she'll get through it someday. Have you ever seen Aunt Haley like that? Smiling though nothing is wrong yet you know, you can see… you can feel that everything is… wrong, that everything hurts inside of her?" Mandy said while unconsciously tracing the droplets outside her window.

Nathan had seen Haley like that before right after Jamie was conceived. Haley was not ready to be a mother yet. She did not know how to handle things and she also did not want for Nathan to leave her when he finds out. Haley kept things to herself until Brooke finally found out what was wrong and helped her through it. Brooke made Haley tell Nathan while also threatening to cut off his jewels if he dared leave Haley all alone.

Nathan smiled at the memory. Brooke had done a lot for them as a couple. She had helped them, mostly him, in working through their problems.

"Yeah I have. It hurt a lot not knowing what's making her sad. I wanted to do anything just to see her happy again."

"We may…" Mandy stopped when she heard Nathan's phone go off.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Nathan just groaned in response. He was getting closer in understanding what's going on in Mandy's head until his phone started ringing. _This better be good._

"Yeah?" Nathan said annoyed at whoever it was that interrupted him.

"Wow! Nice to hear from you too!" Haley said in a sarcastic tone which made Nathan bang his head on the steering wheel for not checking who was calling first.

"I'm sorry, Hales baby. What's up?" Nathan said in a much sweeter tone hoping to appease his wife.

"Where are you? Why is Mandy still not home? Her mom is getting worried. Throwaway those ice cream and get her home Nathan." Haley said quickly without even letting Nathan answer her questions.

"Yes Ma'am." Nathan said not bothering to argue.

"Okay be safe. I love you."

"I will. I love you too. I'll see you in a few minutes." Nathan said as he waited for his wife to hang up.

"Looks like you're not getting the answer you're looking for." Mandy teased with a grin.

"Looks like it." Nathan sighed as she turned the ignition on and started to drive.


End file.
